Breaking Point
by DekuLove
Summary: If someone put a gun in your hand, and gave you the two options of either shooting yourself, or one of your classmates, which would you choose? After being captured by villains class 1A must play their sick game, its either kill or be killed. No one can be trusted anymore. Warning, Dark story with lots of deaths. COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: If someone put a gun in your hand, and gave you the two options of either shooting yourself, or one of your classmates, which would you choose? After being captured by villains class 1A must play their sick game, its either kill or be killed. No one can be trusted anymore.**

 **Intro**

* * *

Izuku Midoriya woke up to the sound of his alarm, screeching All Might's famous saying 'Plus Ultra!'. He turned it off and stretched letting out a loud and long yawn. The clock like always read 5:00am. Every morning he woke up at this time for his morning jog, and every morning it sucked. He slowly got dressed and made his way downstairs in their dorm building. Izuku saw a familiar red head was in the main living space doing push ups and some homework, looking as flustered as he usually does when it comes to hero laws class.

Stretching he smiles over an waves from the door "Hey Kirishima! Any luck with yesterdays lesson?" The red head looked up and smiled "Of course not! This class is killing me!" Izuku just laughed and began his morning jog, running around the outside perimeter of the school. He looks up to the sky and smiles. The morning sky was breathtaking, and not a single cloud in sight to hide the beauty of the sunrise. It was gonna be a beautiful day today, Izuku began running a little faster as he thought to himself _'Today's gonna be a good day! I can just feel it!'._

* * *

To say class 1A was exited was a understatement. They just finished their big final exams for the first semester last week, and Aizawa promised if every single student in the class passed he would take them to the indoor water park in Tokyo for a whole weekend. The whole class pitched in and helped each other study, making sure everyone would pass. Most students caught on quick to the studying and new they would have no problem passing. Kirishima and Kaminari however had everyone worried. Both boys were basically ripping out their hair while studying. When the results came in and both boys saw they passed (by 1%) the whole class cheered and celebrated. Aizawa would try and act bummed about having to take them to the water park, but after half a year with the man the whole class could see threw his bluffs. He wouldn't admit to it, but he was very proud of his students. Each one passed an exam that usually had a low passing average.

"Ok class settle down. Here's the plan, once were settled on this bus were not stopping or getting off it until we arrive in Tokyo. If you need to go the bathroom i suggest doing so now" Aizawa told the over loud chatty class. All students replied with cheering as they stormed onto the bus. The girls grouping together and sharing snacks, and the boys fighting over who gets to go down the biggest waterside first. After Bakugou threatened to blow them all up, it was decided he was getting the first go. Aizawa took his seat in the front of the bus, sighing and rubbing his temples as he listened to the loud children. He was only on the bus for 2 minutes, and already wanted to escape. He was not looking forward to the rest of the 4 hour journey, especially knowing who one of the other supervisors were.

"YEEAH! LETS GET THIS BUS A MOVIN AND GROOVIN!" Present Mic cheers as he gets on the bus, finishing loading all the luggage. They were booked in a hotel to stay the next night. Satisfied by the cheerful cheers from the other students, Present Mic takes a seat beside Aizawa and smiles at the old friend. "Thanks for letting me come along!". Aizawa looks at the loud man, his head ache just jumped to a migraine "Your hear as a supervisor, not as a student who's going to be having fun". Present Mic starts to pout but only for a second. Then hes back on his feet cheering and making the students more loud. Midnight Climbs on the bus, being the last supervisor for the trip. She does a head count and gives the bus driver the ok to begin driving. Soon as the bus starts to move the kids all take their seats fast and start to chat with their nabours.

Aizawa climbed into his favourite yellow sleeping bag and began to drink from one of his juice pouches, he packed a whole back pack for this trip knowing he will regret it if he didn't. "OOO Can I have one Aizawa?" Loud Present Mic chimed beside him. Aizawa slowly turns his body to face the man, face completely blank as he slowly lifted his juice pouch to his lips and drank loudly. Never loosing eye contact. Present Mic groaned loud and crossed his arms, acting like a toddler who was just denied his favourite snack. Aizawa couldn't help but crack a slight smile at that, and turned back to the window watching as the buildings flew by. He was starting to doze off when suddenly he heard some voices around him.

"Hey, Mr. Aizawas asleep! Should we draw something on his face?"

"Kaminari do you have a death wish?"

"Shut up Jiro I know you want to!"

Aizawa didn't like the sudden silents, so he said without opening his eyes "Touch me and ill throw you out the window" By the sound of someone taking in a sharp breath, he could tell he was inches away from his face, ready to draw god knows what on him. Aizawa felt pleased to hear the desperate shuffles of students trying to run away back to their seats. After the first hour the bus began to quiet down, with only light conversations between a few. Aizawa drifted to sleep during one of Present Mics storied he was telling everyone. Only 3 more hours till they arrive to their destination.

* * *

There was only one way to describe how all All Might was feeling, and that was pure jealousy. He wanted so badly to go with his young successor of one for all, and the rest of the class. Threw this past half year he has seen each student of his grow. They were all close, the whole class were friends with each other. Even the toughest student Young Bakugou you could see was close with the rest of the class, and protective of them as well.

There was a rumor All Might heard one day at the school from a student, saying Young Monoma from class 1B, like usual, was making fun of class 1A. But this time, he went to far and caused Young Uraraka to cry. Once the rumor hit the explosive boys ears however, that's when things got ugly. The blonde exploded on Young Monoma, having him pinned to the floor, his hand pressed on his face threatening that if he went anywhere near class 1A again, he would rearrange his face in a heart beat. The whole school knew the boy was dead serious, never once has Young Bakugou passed up an opportunity to explode something. Young Monoma had trouble nodding, with Young Bakugou pressing so hard on his face. He got off and wiped his palms on his jeans, never taking his glare off the boy on the floor. He only looked up when he heard the all to familiar voice behind him standing in front of the watching crowd. "Thank you..." Young Uraraka's eyes were red as well as her nose, Bakugou blushed, nodding as he stuck his hands into his pockets and walked away as if nothing happened.

All Might wished he could be with his students, but sadly with his time limit he would be no help to them if something did happen. He prayed nothing would, that class alone has been threw and dealt with more villains then some pro heroes he knows. They didnt need anything else to ruin their high school experience. All Might sat at a desk doing some usual teacher papers, when his phone buzzed. He took it out looking at the screen and smiles. The screen showed a smiling Young Izuku Midoriya at the very front of a packed bus showing every students smiling faces. That was one thing he always loved about that class, no matter what happened they always seemed so happy.

"Wish you were here with us! Everyone says hi!" The text read above the photo. All Might saved the photo to his phone and tried to get back to his work, but couldn't stop taking peeks at the picture. He looked at all their young smiling faces, he could see Aizawa sleeping soundly beside a Present Mic who was sticking sticky notes on the poor mans face. He couldn't stop the small chuckle that escaped his lips.

"Is that from Midoriya? Your class sure is a bubbly one isn't it All Might?" He heard Snipe say over his shoulder. Soon the rest of the staff that was in the teachers lounge was hovering over him looking at the photo. "Its nice to see them so lively, especially after all the villain attacks to them lately. Their only students yet are being forced to put their lives on the line daily" Blood King says, arms crossed "My class 1B has only come across villains when their around your class 1A. Some are still shooken by what happened at the camp". All Might nodded understanding what the man was getting at. Normal students would be terrified after facing a villain, but its only driven class 1A to be better and work harder. They truly were remarkable.

His phone was snatched by the other teachers so they could get a good look at it. All Might stood up and stretched, looking at the clock. 2 more hours and the class would reach Tokyo, he told Young Midoriya to let him know when they made it. "Ill be back, going to go see whats in the cafeteria. Anyone want anything?" He asked the group of teachers, who each gave him a huge list of what they would like. All Might tried to write down everything he was being told at once then left the room, heading towards the cafeteria. Reaching for his phone he realized the others still had it, looking at the photo. Texting Young Midoriya back will have to wait it seems.

Inside the cafeteria he gave Lunch-Rush his order and paid for it all. If Lunch-Rush could smirk i think he would of. "You got stuck with lunch duty today All Might?" he asked, making the food and drinks he ordered. All Might nodded and laughed "Yep it seems so, i'm still trying to figure out how i'm gonna carry it all back!". Lunch-Rush laughed and looked towards All Might "dont worry ill stack the trays nicely in your arms for you!". After the orders were all complete he slowly started to make his way back to the staff room. Balancing on one arm a tray full of drinks, and balancing on the other arm two trays stacked on top of each other full of food. He had just rounded a corner when he was nearly toppled over by Blood King.

"Hey! Watch it I could've dropped all the food!" All Might scolded, but once he saw Blood Kings face expression he stood up straighter, now on alert. "Whats wrong? I haven't seen you this worked up in a long time". Blood king, who had been trying to catch his breath showed All Might his phone showing the photo Young Midoriya had sent him. He looked at it confused then at Blood King "I've seen the picture Blood King, thats my cell your holding" He said, Blood King shoot his head fast. "Its not the picture! Well, it is but-" He cut himself off to turn the photo to himself, tapping on the screen fiercely then showing him the photo again. All Might saw now what had the man so panicked. He dropped the trays of food and drinks to the floor and took his phone, staring at it with both fear and worry. There, behind Young Uraraka's smiling face, was a villain dressed in all black clinging to the side of the bus with a gun pointing at the camera. His whole face and body were covered, but the blood thirsty pitch red eyes stood out hard.

"We already informed the principle, and everyone's jumping into cars to chase down the bus! I came to get you cause I know damn well you wont want to be left behind!" Blood King said, then starts to run back the way he came, All Might right beside him "No one can get into contact with Aizawa, Present Mic, or Midnight either. Even the bus driver wont answer!" All Might quickly took to his phone and tried to call young Midoriya. Begging and praying he answers.

No answer

"God dammit! Why! Why now! Why them!?" He yelled and tried to call again, reaching the cars he quickly jumped in the closest one that had vacancy, Blood King right behind him. Wasting no time the car quickly sped off in the direction the bus had headed. Please, let them make it in time.

* * *

"Everyone say cheese!" Midoriya yelled, taking the picture. Once back in his seat he smiled and sent it to All Might, Exited to see his reply. He new that the poor man wanted to come, and he hated to admit it, but he new All Might was safer away from them. And he new that All Might new this as well.

"What do you think hes gonna do when he sees it?" Uraraka asked, leaning over the back of his chair and looking at the screen. Midoriya smiled "not sure, but i'm sure right now hes sulking over not being here!" He laughed, turning around in his seat to face her. Except, it wasn't her face he saw when he turned around. He wasn't met by two big brown eyes and bright pink cheeks, he wasn't met with a warm smile and a bob of brown hair. He was met with deep red eyes ripping into his soul. All he could do was stare with wide eyes, not believing what he was seeing. A villain was here, hanging on the side of the bus staring into his eyes. What felt like hours went by before e realized no one else has noticed their guest. Just as he goes to turn his head to yell at their sleeping teacher, the sun reflecting on something caught his eye. He looked back and fear froze him in his seat. A gun was now pointed at his face threw the window. He began shaking, racking his mind to come up with some idea of what to do.

"Hey Deku, you ok? You look so pale all of a sudden?" Uraraka asks, looking concerned. She sees his eyes aren't actually looking at her, but at something behind her. She turned her head to see what could scare her best friend so badly, only to see the villains eyes squint like he was smiling and slowly lowered the gun. "Vi..." she said quietly, to afraid to even realize she spoke. Iida who was beside her looked over "what did you say Uraraka? Hey, whats wrong with you two? Midoriya! Uraraka! Iida yelled trying to get them to snap out of it. This got the attention of Present Mic, whos sonic hearing could hear it clearly threw the rest of the chatter on the bus. He turned around in time to see the villain pointing the gun at his students faces about to pull the trigger. It wasn't just Present Mic who noticed the finger tightening around the trigger, Midoriya saw it. He also saw the gun was moved to aim at the frozen Uraraka. Without thinking he jumped, using his quirk in his legs and jumped over the seat on top of her just as the bullet was released from the barrel of the gun. The bullet shot straight threw the glass, shattering it and buried itself into Midoriyas shoulder.

The rest of the bus apon hearing the shot all dropped to the floor covering their heads. Aizawa woke up to the shot and instantly stood up, looking around for the cause of the noise. He sure wasn't prepared he see a bloody Midoriya on top of Uraraka as a villain clung just outside their window, far to close to Aizawas students for his liking. Before he could even take a step closer he saw the villain lift his arm into view again, this time holding a trigger. His eyes grew wide realizing what was about to happen "EVERYONE GET DOWN!" He yelled just as the entire bus erupted in a train of explosions. The bus was thrown off the highway they were on and shot into a open field they were driving by. The students screamed as they were thrown around the bus while it rolled. The Villain stood on the road watching the ball of fire stop rolling and settle into one spot. He could see some students laying on the grass outside, obviously thrown from the bus.

Bakugou could barely move his body. Everything hurt, he tried to lift himself from his stomach only to discover the sharp pain of a broken bone in his left arm. He cursed loudly and rolled to his back and sat up. Everything around him was on fire, he was sitting in what use to be a window, but now was broken glass digging itself into his skin. His head whipped over as he heard a cough to his right, squinting he could barely make out the red head that was pinned under what was once a chair in the bus. Kirishima looked over and locked eyes with Bakugou and worry filled his eyes "you ok man?" he asked, his breath hitching halfway threw. Bakugou nodded "Yeah, but what the fuck happened. All I remember was being on the bus, then hearing a gunshot then everything fuckin blew up!" he looked to the red head "and this explosion wasn't me!" Kirishima looked around him for anyone else "I dont know what happened, i saw Midoriya and Uraraka both go as pale as statues then suddenly Midoriya jumped on her an-" he stopped and gasped eyes widening "Midoriya got shot... Oh my god do you think hes dead!?" he could feel himself begin to panic, his breathing became shorter as he found it was hard to even breath. "Oi! Calm the fuck down! First we have to out of this bus before it explodes again!"

Kirishima nodded and tried to free himself from the chair that had him pinned, but couldn't get enough strength to do so by himself. Not noticing Bakugou stood up, he seen the blonde come over an pull on the chair enough for him to slip free of its grasp. He took in a deep breath but instantly began to cough from all the smoke. He stood up and looked around "we need to make sure everyone else is out" Bakugou nodded and they both took a direction to search the still on fire bus. Bakugou found Sato unconscious near the front of the bus, and drug him out. He fell into a coughing fit once they reached fresh air and was about to head back in when a hand gripped his shoulder. Looking over he saw a bleeding Aizawa, his scar under his eye reopened. "Dont-" he coughs, holding his side "Dont go back in, its not safe". He glared at the bleeding man, if the bus exploding didnt already piss him off, then this did it. "Fuck that! Their are still others inside that bus! Im not gonna leave them to burn to death!" He yelled, he opened his mouth to yell more but Aizawa quickly covered his mouth with his hand. "The villain that did this is still around and could attack at any moment, we need to make sure he isn't already killing off students on the other side of this burning bus" Aizawa says, before dropping his hand from Bakugous mouth. Bakugou looked at the burning bus and couldn't help the word from slipping out from his lips "Fuck"

Meanwhile on the other side of the fire Todoroki was limping student to student, assuring they were at least alive. Yaoyorozu was making bandages and helping patch up her classmates that were all injured, she wasn't a doctor but if it stopped the bleeding then she figured she had to be doing it right. "Todoroki, Do you see any teachers?" she asked as he brought over a unconscious Koda. He shook his head and looked around "No, they must be on the other side of the bus" he says looking at the growing flames. He could only hope no one was trapped inside. "Do you know what caused the explosion?" He asked, looking over at her as she shook her head. "Mr. Aizawa yelled though, as if he new it was going to happen. Then there was also that loud noise. You dont think it was a villain do you?" She asked looking up at the Todoroki as he looked around. He thought about the events that lead up to this and sighed, nodding his head "It had to be a villain, what else could it of been?"

He looked towards the road just as a man dressed completely in black made his way over to an unconscious Midnight. His heart stopped as he watched the man raise his gun, point it at her head and pulled the trigger. Midnight was dead, he stared with wide eyes as she was killed. Yaoyorozu gasped and covered her mouth, shaking. "H- he killed her..." she said quietly. They both realized at the same time, this man wasn't afraid to kill anyone. They were meant to die in the bus explosion. They looked at each other, and new what the other one was thinking. _'If were seen, were dead'._ They both silently watched the villain walking towards the bus, Todoroki was first to speak. "Yaoyorozu, make something to drag them with and go to the other side of the bus. Ill try and hold him off" her jaw dropped and stared at him, he wanted to face this villain alone!? "Are you crazy!? Hell kill you! I cant just leave you!". He looked down at her again, but only for a second "look, your wasting time. Get them to the other side and send back up. Im sure at least one of our teachers has to still be alive!". She bit her lip then started making something to make transporting the others easier "you better not die you hear me?" she said and he gave a sharp nod and helped get everyone onto the small cart the built.

Iida was beyond panicked, He was surrounded by darkness and fire, with both Uraraka and Midoriya in his arms. Uraraka wasn't waking up, and Midoriya was fighting to stay awake. He needed to get them both out of this bus and to safety, but every time he tried to move the bus slowly caved more and more on top of them. He gritted his teeth, trying to think of a plan of escape. He closed his eyes tightly racking his brain to figure something out and quick. He heard a gun shot a little while ago, and was worried about who was on the receiving side.

"Hello!? Anyone in here!?" Kirishimas voice has never sounded so good, he could've cried if this wasn't such a serious moment. He tried to call back but could only cough, but that seemed to be enough as he heard rushed footsteps come towards them and skid to a stop in front of him. "Iida! Are you all ok?" he carefully took Uraraka from his arms and turned an ran before he could answer. He watched as Kirishimas back vanished threw the flames but as soon as he was gone he was back, taking Midoriya. "Im fine but they are hurt, please assure their safety!" Iida managed to say as he helped Midoriya get to Kirishima. The flames were growing closer. "Dont worry ill be right back for you!" He yelled and took off once again, however while he was gone a piece of the roof caved blocking the way Kirishima was using to get to Iida. When it fell it made the smoke poof to Iidas face, causing him to cough. He could hear distant yelling but everything seemed so far away. He looked up and locked eyes with Kirishimas worried eyes. Iida could see Kirishima was yelling something but all he could hear was the roof creaking, about to give and crumble onto him. Iida did what he new his big brother would do at this moment. He sat up strong and tall and shined a smile as the roof finally gave, making Kirishima watch as fire and debree buried his class president. He kept yelling his name as he felt arms wrap around him and pull him from the bus as the rest of it collapsed. He fell back into Bakugous arms and turned his face to look at him. Tears wielded up in his eyes. Ii- Iida he-" Bakugou held him tighter "I know, but we cant think about all we've lost yet, the villain is still out there an we have to find him before Iidas not the only one who isn't come home, ok?" Kirishima had never heard Bakugou talk so softly. It was almost scarier then the whole situation they were in. He could only nod as they both stood and looked at the flames that were once their bus.

The villain walked towards the fire, watching as it caved and crumbled. He hoped no students were inside, he'd hate for either of them to get an easy way out of all this. He was ice start to come at him and he easily dodged it, looking over he saw a boy with half red half white hair staring at him. He stared at the kid then smirked. Dont these kids know not to attack if they dont know the quirk? He slowly lifted his hand and aimed it at the boy, fingers in a snapping position. The boy tensed, preparing for what could happen. Once the man snapped his fingers the sound was so loud it echoed threw the whole field they were in. Anyone who heard it instantly hit the ground, unconscious. The villain walked around and started dragging all the students and throwing them all into a big pile. He counted 18 in total, if he remembered their faces correctly then he guessed the blue haired engine kid was missing, as well as that little purple head guy with the sticky balls was missing as well. Oh well, he made the call and a truck soon arrived, loading up the students. He noticed Eraser head and Present Mic, both unconscious thanks to his quirk. He casually pulled out his gun and shot both of them, but making sure it wont kill them. If his plan was to work, he would need them alive to tell the police what happened. Once he finished loading up the students he got into the trucks passenger seat and watched the fire vanish in the side mirror.

* * *

All Might never stopped trying to call anyone the whole ride, they had been driving for almost a hour and a half now. Thankfully with the police in front they didnt have to worry about speed limits. He rested his head on the window and watched the hills and trees pass by. He was calling Young Midoriyas phone once again as he felt the cars begin to slow their speed to a stop. He looked up confused then saw people jumping out of their cars and running around. All Might got a sickening feeling in his stomach and jumped out. From their car all they could see was the trees, but once they reached the first car they were beside a open field hat should have nothing in it.

Yet this one had a smoking pile of rubble that had the slight shape of a bus. The road was covered in screech marks then a trail from where the bus rolled. Some of the fires had yet to go out. They were to late, the villain made his move already. He heard a lot of yelling over on the road and quickly ran over. He wasn't expecting to see a dead Midnight laying on the road, the bullet hole shown clearly on her forehead.

"Everyone search the area! I want these students found NOW!" One of the police yelled, everyone began desperately searching for the missing students of class 1A. But no signs were coming up. Someone found both Present Mic and Aizawa near the 'bus', both shot but alive, barely. They were both rushed fast towards the nearest hospital. While searching threw the bus they found the remains of both Young Iida and Young Mineta. Both lives taken way to soon. All Might spotted the tire tracks in the grass that lead back to the road, from the looks of the size it was from a pretty big truck. He showed the police and they all new what it meant.

Class 1A has officially been Kidnapped by villains.

* * *

 **Sorry that nothing much happened in this chapter, Next one is when the story truly begins! Please review if you have any suggestions for anything! If you find any mistakes of have any tips please let me know!**

 **~DekuLove**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope this chapter isn't to boring or dark for you :) Enjoy!**

* * *

Since the beginning of the school year, Class 1A became quiet popular with the citizens of not only japan but the world. First appearing in the news over the attack at the USJ. After the sports festival however there wasn't a person alive who didnt no the faces of class 1A students. They were constantly in the media, either as guests for interviews, or they were involved in another villain attack. After the kidnapping of Bakugou, the country seemed more interested in Class 1A and their progress in hero training than actual heroes. When the media caught wind that something happened to their precious young heroes they instantly swarmed the school campus, trying to get any details they could. Fans all around the country watched, glued to their screens in hopes to see the principle smile at the cameras and insure them that nothing has happened. However when the media showed the families of class 1A students being lead into the main building by police, they grew more worried.

Police surrounded the entire campus, all on high alert. They tried to keep the media towards the side of the main entrance to allow the flow of police cars and worried parents coming to pick up their children. The entire school was being evacuated, all students being sent home for the rest of the week. The teachers could only tell the worried parents and students that they would be informed on when school will continue due time. This didnt help the worry bubbling in their stomachs however. As the dorms were evacuated the students couldn't help but notice all the police surrounding and searching the dorm house of class 1A. Once off campus some students went home with their families, and some stayed around seeking answers like the rest of the public.

The principle stared outside the window of the main building, watching the media ask questions to anyone who walked near them. He saw his students shake their heads, informing the media that even they didnt know what was happening. He was dreading the meeting he was about to have, he could hear the worried voices and questions of the parents who were all gathered in. His heart ached knowing the families of both Tenya Iida and Minoru Mineta were not in the class room, but at the morgue confirming the burnt bodies pulled out from the remains of the bus was indeed their sons. Midnight's family was also informed of her death, the family respectfully gave the principle the 'honor' of informing the world of the death of the popular R rate hero. If they informed the media of her death, they would instantly know something happened to the class and there would be no keeping them off school grounds. While continuing their search of the explosion area, police discovered the scattered remains of what was left of the bus driver. It seemed one of the explosion that sent the bus rolling was right beside him. Lost in thought of the poor four who lost their lives, and wondering how the other eighteen missing students were doing as well as the two injured teachers, the principle nearly jumped out of his fur as a hand gently landed on his shoulder. He looked up at officer Kenji Tsuragamae, the half dog man looking rather sad as he informed him it was time. The principle nodded slowly and walked into the 1A classroom which was occupied by the confused, worried, and rather loud parents of the students who once sat in the very desks they were in.

"Would someone tell us what the hell is going on!? Our children went on a field trip and none of us can contact any of them!" A tall man in a fancy suit said, the principle recognized him as the father of Momo Yaoyorozu from the parent meet and greet at the beginning of the school year. His daughter was one of few who got in on recommendation. Seeing principle Nezu walk in made him stand up, about to start yelling again when a frog like woman made him sit down. "we are all worried for out children, but yelling wont help them sir" she says in the same mono tone her daughter Tsuyu Asui has.

The number two hero Endeavor stood leaning against the back wall, arms crossed. "You all are to noisy, Did you forget the pro heroes Midnight, Present Mic, and Eraserhead was with our children? You dont give us heroes enough credit!" he yelled, making a spiky blond stand and slam her fist into her sons desk, much like her son does every class. "OI! HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT YOUR MOUTH BEFORE I MAKE YOU!" She yelled while her husband desperately try to force her to sit down. Sensing a fight about to start Mrs. Inko Midoriya stood up and looked at her old friend. "Please Mitsuki, were all worried but fighting each other wont help us find out about our children" She was fidgeting with her hands, much like her son likes to. Seeing her old friend so upset, Mitsuki Bakugou sat down beside her husband "sorry Inko".

Principle Nezu stepped onto his small latter so the whole room could see him, a small remote in hand. He turned towards the big screen behind him and clicked a button on the remote, bringing up the photo of all students smiling on the bus, the very picture that Midoriya sent All Might before they all went missing. The classroom of parents stared at the photo, confused. All this fuss over a photograph? Nezu turned to face the parents and took in a big breath before he spoke. Unsure how to break the news to them. "At 2:00PM today, Izuku Midoriya sent this photograph to All Might. It may seem like a happy photo, however once we saw this-" He cut himself off and faced the picture, zooming into the chilling face of the villain, holding onto the side of the bus gun aimed at the camera. Red eyes barring into the lens. The entire classroom filled with sharp gasps and panic. Before the parents could begin to yell again, Nezu continued.

"Once we discovered this uninvited man in the photograph, we tried to make contact with the bus. No one was able to contact anyone from the bus, and no one has heard from anyone after this photo was taken. We sent many of our heroes and police rushing to find them..." He trailed off, he watched as the faces staring at him were growing paler by the second, eyes all wide with fear. He forced himself to continue "We found the bus, Completely blown to bits in a field on the side of the road. Police found both Pro heroes Present Mic and Eraserhead shot and bleeding out, but alive. They are both inside the ICU on life support fighting to live as we speak" Before he could continue a voice spoke up from the crowd, a man with a bird head stands up claiming the voice "Was there not 3 heroes along with the students for this trip? And the bus driver as well as all our children!" He said, voice growing louder as he spoke. A woman Nezu believes is his wife forces him to sit down, tears threatening to spill and shook her head to him, Silently telling him enough.

Principle Nezu looked at them, pain filled his eyes as he struggled to keep his voice as still as he could "Pro Hero Midnight was found on the road, shot. Unlike the other two Pro heroes she didnt make it. The bus drivers remains were also found on the road, police believe an explosion went off right beside him. Police also found the remains of young Tenya Iida and Minoru Mineta inside the bus". For the first time since the meeting began, the room was dead silent. No one was even breathing, letting the information they just received soak in. Two students were dead, and 2 supervisors including a pro hero. Nezu waited a few minutes before continuing "The four individuals i just mentioned were the only ones found, as of right now all your children are captured by the red eyed villain. We are doing everything in our power to find our children, and we will not stop till we do. The safety of our students has always been a top priority" He bowed towards the parents as far down as he could. The police and the staff that were in the room bow just as low as the Mouse man. "We are truly sorry for this happening"

No one expected the first voice to break the silence to be of small Inko Midoriyas voice, she stood and looked at the bowing men and women in front of them. Tears flowing down her face "We- As a parent of a child who is dedicated to becoming a hero, I knew my sons life was going to be put in danger..." she turned her gaze to the floor, watching her tears as they hit the floor "I just didnt think I would loose him so soon..." She couldn't hold it in anymore and cried into her hands. Mitsuki Bakugou stood and pulled her friend into her arms and held the short woman as she cried. All parents looked to be either on the verge of crying or beating something. Some parents stared in space, as if they couldn't believe any of this was real.

Everyone was snapped back to reality when an officer entered the room walking up to the principle "Im sorry sir, but we really must tell the media soon. Before they begin a rumor that isn't true on whats happening" the police noticed the understandingly upset parents and looked at them "the sooner we tell the media, the sooner more eyes are looking for your children. But we need all of your permission to say anything, if any of you wish for us not to say anything to the media, please say so now" No one moved in the class room until Mr. Uraraka stood up slowly, arms around his sobbing wife and looked at him "If it helps find our children, then I think I speak for everyone here on saying do what you need to". The officer nodded and lead the small Principle from the room. Nezu stopped and looked back at the picture of the smiling children on the bus. His eyes spotted Tenya Iida smiling as hes hugged by a laughing Ochaco Uraraka making a peace sign with her open hand. Minoru Mineta was giving two thumbs up sitting on the lap of a smiling, yet a little annoyed looking Yaoyorozu. Midnight was up front giving bunny ears to the bus driver who was leaning into the view of the camera, but stayed focused on the road smiling. Neither of those faces would smile again, and who knows if the eighteen students currently missing would ever be seen or heard from again.

Soon as the Principle stepped outside the main building, the media began yelling a thousand questions at a time. He heard many question why no student from class 1A was seen evacuating the building, or why Shoto Aizawa and Present Mic was missing from the group of teachers they seen among the police. Nezu made his way to the clearing the police had set up for him, so he could announce to the world that yet again his school and students were attacked by villains.

"As you all may already know, I am Principle Nezu of UA. Today at 12:00Pm Hero course class 1A left our facility on their way to Tokyo for a field trip. With them were three Pro heroes, Present Mic, Midnight, and the classes homeroom teacher Eraserhead. At 2:00Pm it is believed the bus was attacked by a single villain. At this time the motives are unknown, and all we know of is one villain dressed in black, with all but his red eyes visible. Police discovered the bus had been blown off the side of the road, where they found it still on fire. The deceased bodies of Pro hero Midnight, the bus driver... and students Tenya Iida and Minoru Minera" After announcing the deaths of the four that were discovered, the media erupted.

"What about the other students!?"

"What happened to the other two pro heroes Present Mic and Eraserhead!?"

"Do you know if anyone else was killed!?"

"How can you declare your school is safe, yet students and teachers are dying!?"

The police fought to calm down the crowd, once the yelling had lowered a little Nezu continued to speak. "Please, I understand your concerns at the moment. The school is working closely with the police to find the missing students. Shoto Aizawa and Present Mic were found unconscious at the scene both in critical conditions. As we speak both Pro heroes are fighting to live inside a secured hospital. Weather the villain attended for them both to live or not is still unknown. We will keep the media updated as the investigation continues. Until this is solved and we know the students of our school is safe, all classes have been postponed till further notice. We thank you for your cooperation" With that said he stepped down and headed back to the school, ignoring the yells from behind him calling to him. He just hoped his students were still alive.

* * *

Izuku Midoriya slowly opened his heavy eyes, hissing at the pain in his neck from sleeping in such a weird position. He tried to move his arms to help him sit up, but was quickly reminded of the bullet wound deep in his shoulder. He grabbed it and sat up slowly looking around, trying to bring his eyes to focus on his surroundings. First he realized he was in the back of a moving truck, which was driving from what he could feel. Second he noticed the rest of his class all unconscious around him, all slowly moving with the shaking of the moving truck. They hit a bump and Midoriya was blinded by a quick light. He looked towards the source to see the back sliding door had jumped along with the bodies of his friends and himself. Quickly turning to the closest person he shook them whispering loudly "Kaachan! Wake up!" He tried shaking everyone else in the truck, accidentally stepping on Hagakures arm in the process, but realized they wernt waking up anytime soon. Standing up he looked around the back of the truck, fighting to stay on his feet. No teachers were with them, he hoped they were alive. The explosion happened so quickly, he heard Mr. Aizawa scream to get down as everything went black. He remembered waking up in someones arms, being drug away as Iida smiled at him. It was so dark around them that he couldn't tell if that was a dream or not. He also took note that Iida and Mineta were missing from the group of sleep induced students laying on the floor of the truck. He kept desperately trying to wake anyone up, hoping maybe one will snap out of it like he did but that hope was dying fast.

He could see everyone was as hurt as he was, all of them having cuts and burns, Kaachans arm looked like it bent a strange way, but in this darkness it was hard to tell. One of Ashidos horns were missing from the fluff of pink she called her hair, and some of Tokoyami's feathers were missing leaving bald, burnt spots on his head. Kirishima was burnt badly across his back, as well as Kaminaris arm. The rest of his friends seemed to be in pretty decent shape. He made sure to check Uraraka good, she was one of his best friends and would hate to loose her.

After another big bump and flash of light, Midoriya made his way to the back of the truck an with his only good arm, slowly lifted the sliding door up. To his surprise and suspicions the door wasn't locked, and he was able to lift it open rather easily. Blinded by the sudden light, he closed his eyes and nearly fell out of the back. Opening his eyes slowly he could make out the shapes of distant buildings. With a tight grip on his bleeding gun wound, he looked around the town as they drove down what appeared to be a highway. He looked at the car that was following them, and saw the driver on the phone and a lady in the front seat using her phone to film him. Others on the street that noticed the bloody battered boy in the back of the truck pulled out their phones as well, pointing at him and running for help.

Suddenly the truck hit the breaks, flinging Midoriya backwards back into the truck onto his back. He took a sharp gasp as pain erupted threw out his body, hitting his head rather hard. He forced himself to sit up trying to focus his now blurry eyes. His mind began to feel fogged over, giving him trouble to even think. Looking back out he saw the driver of the car that was now parked behind the unmoving truck get out of his car and run up to the opening of the truck, never getting off his phone. Midoriya could faintly understand some things he was saying. "His head and shoulder are bleeding bad! Oh my god the whole back of the truck is full of children!" He heard him say completely horrified. Izuku noticed the mans blonde hair, and suddenly he saw All Might as the man. He could see the mans, All Mights hand, reach out to him, begging him to grab hold of it. Izuku slowly lifted his arm, muttering All Mights name as he was about to grab the hand, when he saw the oh to familiar gun come around the corner and shoot the man in the head. He could hear the woman he saw earlier in the car scream, along with everyone that was around and saw. It sounded so far away, he started to sway eyes growing heavy. Looking up he was met with the same burning red eyes he saw outside the window on the bus. He saw the man raise his free hand, last think he heard before passing out was the echo of fingers snapping. He fell onto his side unconscious.

The villain quickly shut the door to the truck and locked the door, double checking to assure the door had actually shut. He looked around seeing that anyone that was in ear shot of him also was knocked out from the snap. His eyes grew wide when he saw a street camera pointed right at them, getting a full front view of everything that just happened. Quickly he hopped back into his Truck and sped off, throwing all driving laws out the window. He needed a new vehicle and fast, or all of this was for nothing.

* * *

All Might sat down beside his long time friend Tsukauchi in his police cruiser, both forced to take a break from the supervisor of the investigation. They were working with the team that was to follow the direction they believed the tire tracks were leading. He was handed a coffee in which he gladly took, taking sips of it. "Thank you" he said quietly and Tsukauchi nodded in reply. They sat their in quiet, both thinking about what little of a leads they had so far. They didnt even know what kind of vehicle they were looking for. They only hoped that once they saw it they would know.

"Do you think it has to do with All for One?" Tsukauchi asked, sipping on his coffee, they were the only two in the car so it was safe to talk about it. All Might shook his head "Im not sure, to attack an entire class for just one student seems to risky. I have a bad feeling this is going to be something big" All Might saw his friend nod, then look at him. "You need to stop blaming yourself, everyone can tell you are. If you were on that bus we could've had more then four bodies". All Might looked down at his steaming coffee "or their could have been no bodies" he said, thinking out loud.

Tsukauchi was about to argue when his cell rang, he looked at the name and looked confused "weird, I haven't talked to my brother in years". All Might looked over at his friend from his coffee "Perhaps he saw you were involved on such a big case and wants to check to make sure your ok" Tsukauchi nodded and answered his phone, setting his coffee down. "Hey dork, haven't heard from you since-" All Might could hear the voice on the other end of the phone yelling something fast, he watched as his friends face dropped then started his car up "Where are you!? Do not loose that truck you hear me!" He yelled out the window that he has a lead, a moving truck heading threw a town about an hour away from where they were. The trucks back door opened and his brother swore he saw bodies inside it. The supervisor told everyone to hurry on the lead and they were all driving fast to the town the truck was seen in.

"Bro, Is your wife with you? Get her to take pictures of the truck! Maybe a video would be better!" He was driving as fast as he could, following the other police cars rushing towards the town. It was their first and only lead, they could only hope it was worth it. All Might felt the knot grow more and more in his stomach, begging for this to be them and they get to save the young students before its to late. Tsukauchi sets his cell phone on the dash and puts it on speaker so All Might can hear the conversation. He sees his friend press many buttons then turns on his radio so the rest of the squad rushing towards the town could hear the call. He filled in everyone with everything he knows so far about the truck and the possible bodies inside. No one said it but they were all hoping the bodies were still breathing.

Suddenly a voice rang from the cell phone, panic lacing it "Oh my god! There's a boy in the truck! Hes hurt bad and seems dazed, almost like hes drugged!" All Might heard a women talking in the background, but no one could make out her words. Tsukauchi stayed calm, his years on the force trained him to be "Just calm down ok? Were on our way, dont let the driver know your onto him. Can you describe the boy for me as detailed as you can?". They didnt have to see the brother to know he was nodding as he began to describe the boy "hes standing against the wall of the truck, looks like hes having trouble standing and focusing on anything. Hes wearing what I think was once a white long sleeve shirt and simple jeans, but both are stained bright red and dark brown with blood. His hair looks green, sticking all over the place. Some strands are clinging to the blood on his freckles. He looks really bad Tsukauchi" If All Might hadnt already had a heart attack, then that surely caused it. Green hair sticking out everywhere, freckles on his face. The picture he received from the bus flashed in his mind, remembering the plain white shirt. Izuku Midoriya was in that truck.

They found him.

They heard the sound of tires screech to a stop on the phone, then the brothers voice come threw "The truck just suddenly stepped on the breaks, that boy got thrown onto his back and hes not moving!" Tsukauchi bit into his lip trying to stay calm "Do not get out of the car, stay where you are and act like nothings happe- Was that a car door!? I said stay in the car dammit!" He yelled to the phone as they heard the brother get out. They could hear his heavy breathing then a gasps "hes still conscious! Hes sitting up, somethings seriously wrong tho his eyes are so fogged" All Might gripped his seat, feeling more useless then ever. Young Midoriya was injured, bleeding out and his idol wasn't there to rescue him. "His head and shoulder are bleeding bad! Oh my god the whole back of the truck is full of children!" The brother yelled horrified. Over the radio the chief in command told the man to get the boy out of the truck, and try and rescue as many of the children as possible. They heard the brothers grunts as he was reaching in the truck. Everyone's, especially All Mights, hearts completely stopped when the pained, strained voice of Izuku Midoriya called out for All Might. Everything happened so fast after that. The deafening sound of a gunshot very close to the phone went off, a woman screamed in the distance followed by many more screams, the sound of fingers snapping and a body hitting against metal, the door of the moving truck being slammed shut and locked, and the sound of footsteps running and tires speeding off, Then complete silence. Tsukauchi called out for his brother but no one answered, there was no sound on the other end of the phone.

They lost him.

Fifteen Minutes after the call ended they arrived to the town where it all went down. They found the entire towns citizens completely passed out laying everywhere. All Might was the one to spot Tsukauchis brother, head blown open by the bullet of a gun lying in the middle of the road. The spot in front of him empty from where the truck once was. They were so close, and yet they let another death happen. The chief sent All Might and Tsukauchi to try and find the trail of the truck while the rest of the squad hacked into cameras from around town. All Might got into the car and watched as Tsukauchi grabbed something from inside his brothers car and came running to him jumping in and speeding off. He gave All Might his Sister in Laws cell phone, speeding down the road "she was recording it, see what the truck looks like!" All Might nodded and went into the phone. He found the newest video and clicked it watching. He told Tsukauchi the license plate number and described the truck. "Its a big city moving truck, white with a bear on the back door stacking boxes" He watched as the door suddenly slid upwards, revealing the severely injured Midoriya. He couldn't stop staring at the blood on his successors body and face.

Not realizing he went quiet, he was snapped back to reality as Tsukauchi pulled over and pointed "There! Thats the truck right!?" he didnt need to hear All Mights answer, he new the truck parked in a ditch that connected to a very busy highway was indeed it. They both rushed out of the car running to it, praying that the students were in there alive. Quickly opening the unlocked backdoor they gasped and stepped back covering there noses from the smell of blood. Hanging from the back wall of the truck were the bodies of Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato. Both boys completely chopped up to the point they almost couldn't be recognized. Both boys were being held up against the wall by a sword threw the throat. The message on the inside walls written in the boys blood _'MORE BLOOD WILL BE SHED TOMORROW'_ stared both men in the face. Two more students were dead, and sixteen were still missing. And more were going to die.

Tsukauchi made the call to the chief, who told them not to touch anything. They closed the door so no one driving by would see he poor boys bloodied bodies hanging or the message. They sat in silence, staring at the truck both in their own worlds. All might couldn't get the injured Midoriya out of his head. He couldn't stop picturing the young prodigy hes come to see as a son being the one hanging inside, blood pooling under his hanging feet.

Tsukauchi couldn't stop thinking of how he was going to tell the boys families. He was suppose to bring back live bodies, not dead ones. He thought of his older brother that was killed, lying on a road right now in a town not far. He didnt know how he would tell his parents he listened as his brother was shot and killed, trying to save a child that he himself was trying to find.

* * *

A big yellow school bus pulled into a underground bunker, the driver waving as he pulled up to his waiting boss. His boss looked furious with him.

"Why the hell am I seeing that two students were found dead in the bus? I told you i wanted all 20 students!" The villain bit his lip, knowing what was to come "Im sorry sir, But I brought you sixteen-" He was cut off by the lightning that shot down from no where, killing him slowly and painfully. He dropped to the ground barely alive as someone rushed over and drug him off. The boss walked over to the bus and entered, staring at all the unconsious students. He couldnt help himself but smirk at the heroes in training.

Oh yah, they were gonna be a very entertaining group to break.

* * *

 **Sorry their wasnt much of the students, Hope you all enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	3. Chapter 3

**Let the games begin! :D**

* * *

The first thing Aizawa had become aware of was a pain far greater then any hes ever encountered. His head felt like it had exploded, and birds were picking at the insides. He squeezed his eyes tightly from the pain. Second thing he became aware of, is what felt like a stick stabbed down in his throat entering at his mouth. He tried to move but his body wouldn't listen to his demands no matter how hard he tried. What the hell happened to him? He couldn't remember what he did last, it was so hard to think, to move, to do anything. Slowly, he let the blanket of darkness consume him once more.

The next time Aizawa woke, the pain in his head hadn't went away. He seemed to be getting use to the pain however, It wasnt such a shock this time. The rod was still in his throat, which sucked. Slowly he felt his fingers able to move, he figured if his fingers could move then perhaps his eyes would as well. He used what little strength he had to pry open his dry eyes. Holy fuck was it bright as hell were ever he was! He let his eyes slowly adjust, and realized he was in a hospital. A hospital? Was he hit by the bullet train? He sure as hell felt like it. He tested to see how well he can move, and found only his head and fingers moved as of yet. Everyone's gotta start somewhere he guessed. Turning his head to as far left as he could see, he saw he wasnt alone in his hospital room.

There was a man laying in another bed identical to his. Aizawa couldn't make out the mans face from where he laid. The other man had huge tubes running from his mouth, and more IVs and other medical equipment attacked to various places all threw out the mans body. Aizawa wondered of thats what he looked like, if he had the same giant tubes from his mouth, it would explain the rod down his throat. Staring at the man Aizawa also noticed bandages on him. His torso was missing a shirt, but completely covered in bandages and wraps. He turned his head to himself, Getting a view of his own chest and body. From his hips down a thin hospital blanket covered him, but Aizawa could still see lumps under the thin sheet of where a cast was placed on his right knee. His torso and chest much like the man beside him was bandaged, putting a mummy to shame. Some spots were showing signs of blood seeping threw. Must be the more sever woulds under those. More IVs ran from both arms, one arm receiving blood and the other arm receiving the more then welcomed pain killers. Aizawa could only imagine what his head and face looked like, from the pain he would guess his head was more splattered then a dropped watermelon.

He thought long and hard, time going slow as he sat in his- or theirs he should say, not forgetting about the mysterious man beside him. The last thing he could remember was being at his desk checking over permission slips for the weekend trip. What day was it? Did he miss the trip? He sure hoped not, that would surely let down his students. He hated seeing them sad, or anything other then happy. He would never admit to it, but his class grew a special place in his heart. He had never met such a strong willed group of students before. All twenty of his students were amazing, both in hero wise and personality wise. Time after time they have risked everything to save lives. Big or small. He smiled weakly at the memory of fining out his class was trapping the school mice and freeing them in a field so they wouldn't be killed. Or the time his entire class was missing from morning class, only to be found in class 1B homeroom helping each student study for the upcoming tests. If he could remember those days, why the hell couldn't he remember what happened to him?

The longer he was awake, the more his senses became awake as well. He began to be able to hear better, slowly able to hear a TV to his right. Turning his head to face the sound, he saw a old TV sitting in the top corner playing the evening news. They were just wrapping up the weather report. Hmm, clear skies for the remainder of the week, thats unusually good news coming from the news. Usually it was depressing. A lady appeared on the screen, sitting behind her news desk arms folded neatly in front of her. She smiled but something in her eyes were so sad. Ah, here comes the depressing part Aizawa knows all to well about!

"Thank you Stacy for the weather report, Now for the update on UA" If Aizawa could sit up, he sure as hell would of. Update on UA? Did the school come under an attack? Worry filled him but he shoved it down the best he could. If he was this injured, then that would mean he sacrificed himself to protect the students. He watched as the news lady shuffled her papers, then looked into the camera again as a picture appeared beside her head. That single picture made his heart jump up his throat and explode. Those were his students! He new those smiling laughing faces anywhere, the lively eyes and pure joy. He could see Present Mic placing sticky notes on his face, giving him fake eyebrows, a mustache, and fangs. He will have to remember to get him back for it. After he found out why the hell his students were on the news.

"It was been Eight days since class 1A left that fateful morning, heading for a weekend of earned fun at the Tokyo Indoor Water world. Halfway to their destination however, this villain captured in this very photo-" The photo zoomed in, reveling the man outside the bus "By Izuku Midoriya, one of class 1As top students as he was sending the photo to his mother and number one Pro Hero All Might. Shortly after this photo was taken and sent however, the world lost contact will all inside. Police discovered the remains of the bus, after being blown up from detonation bombs set by the Villain seen in the photo" Aizawa couldn't believe his ears, this had to be some sick joke right? They were on their way to the trip his students couldn't stop talking about, on the bus when it blew up. That could explain why his head hurt so much but... He couldn't stop asking the one question he desperately needed an answer to. Where the hell is his students?

"Arriving on the scene, police made the gruesome discovery that Pro Hero Midnight, Retired Hero speedster who was driving the bus, and students Tenya Iida and Minoru Mineta had all lost their lives in the Villain attack"

Aizawas world shattered around him, eyes glued to the photos of the four deceased that was mentioned. His students, his fellow teacher and an old friend... Dead? How? How the hell could one villain take them all down like this!? They were students! Mere children for crying out loud! Only fifteen years old just barely starting their lives. The realization hit him like rock, they didnt mention the other eighteen students. The lady on the screen began to talk again, pulling him from his thoughts. "Both Pro Heroes Eraserhead, and Present Mic who were supervisors on the trip were found in critical condition, as we speak they are both on life support fighting to live" His head turned to the man on his left. Present Mic? He didnt look anything like himself, but the more he stared the more he believed it. He didnt wanna imagine what he looked like.

"As for the remainder of the class, all Eighteen students were missing. Not a trace was left for the police to go by" Aizawas head whipped back to the screen. They were kidnapped, all taken down by one man. This couldn't be real anymore. "Police were left with little to no leads or evidence to help them find the missing students, or to assure they were still alive" Aizawas head was hurting far worse then before, he was visibly shaking. Here he was, lying here while his students went threw who knows what!

"Later the very same day the attack happened, a civilian spotted this moving truck carrying what he described as the missing students in a nearby town. Police released this photo of the Moving truck" Aizawa felt hope rise in his chest seeing the truck appear on the screen. his students were found? Soon after the first image appeared a new one appeared, showing a photo of the back door open and a student bleeding fiercely leaning against the inner wall of the moving truck. Aizawa instantly recognized the green mat Izuku Midoriya claimed to be his hair. "The student seen has been confirmed as one of the missing class 1A students. The Civilian who suspected the moving truck tried to rescue the students while on the phone with the authorities, But sadly lost his life. Once the police arrived on the scene, they found the moving truck by a busy highway with the remains of both 1A students Hanta Sero and Rikido Sato" both of the boys bright smiling faces were brought to the screen, then joined by the four dead who were mentioned earlier "A candle light service is being held tonight outside the dorm house of class 1A, in honor of the lives lost that dark day. The candle ceremony is also to simple hope, to show the remaining sixteen students yet to be found that our hope for their save return will never go out, much like the candles" As she was speaking, the image changed to the grounds of the UA campus. Hundreds of people with candles stood on the grounds, flooding out into the nearby streets. At the dorm house which should be housing his studends, Aizawa seen photos on one side of the entrance of the lives lost. And on the other side of the entrance showed photos hung of the remaining sixteen students yet to be found. On top of the entrance way, Big letters made out of photos Aizawa guessed the families provided read 'We Will Not Give Up On You'.

Aizawa recognized all who stood in the front of the crowd as the families of his students, the camera showed their crying broken faces. Pain pinged at his broken heart, he promised those parents he would protect his students. Now four students were dead and sixteen just gone... The crowd was silent, all holding candles in their hands. From above the whole campus lit up from the lights from the little flames. On the steps of the building not a inch was free as it had all been covered by candles, flowers, teddies, and other gifts brought by worried civilians. Aizawa never wanted so badly to be somewhere in his life. He wanted out of this bed and fighting to rescue his students. If it was true and eight days have passed, then every second mattered.

They were running out of time, His students were running out of time.

* * *

All Might stood beside Inko Midoriya, holding the small woman as she cried in his arms. They were standing in front of UAs class 1A Dorm house, he had taken her candle and was holding both in one hand while the other held the sobbing woman close. He looked at the photos on the walls, hung by family members hoping any photo would be enough for someone to recognize their babies. Hope was all anyone could do now, the police hid the disturbing message that was within the Moving truck written in the boys blood. Right now they didnt know weather or not any of the students were still alive. It pained not to know, but they have hit a dead end. They had nothing to go off. For now, all they could do was support the families, and pray something would happen.

All Might felt his phone buzz within his pocket, at first he was going to ignore it. Then he heard a cell go off behind him, followed by another. Soon Cell phones began going off all around them. Inko Midoriya stood up and looked behind them at the crowd who all began taking out their cells. She looked up at All Might with a worry gaze, his reflecting hers. One of the fellow family members standing near looked around them "whats going on?...". When All Might heard a scream from within the crowd, followed by more screams All Might new it was bad, he looked towards the terrified families who all were wondering the same thing. 'Was there kid found dead?' soon police ran up and started escorting the families inside their children's home, telling them to cover their ears. Once inside the police closed and locked the doors leading the families to the sitting area where they wouldn't be able to hear the screams and panic. Once All Might got Mrs. Midoriya settled down in a chair next to to her friend Mrs. Bakugou he dreadfully pulled out his phone to see what was happening.

A single link burned into All Mights eyes, making him feel sick. As he was about to click it the police in the room spoke up, bringing him back to reality. He watched as others were preparing the big screen, All Might guessed they were going to bring up the link he received. "The red eyed villain contacted the media and sent them this link" He pointed to the screen at said link, he then clicked on it bringing a video loading page "Its a link leading to a live feed, everything you are about to see is live and happening at this very second" He told them.

The entire room tensed, was this villains plan to make them watch their children be murdered!? This is to sick even for a villain!

The live feed finally loaded, bringing up the viewing of a large wooden table. All around the table however is what stuck horror into the entire room. All sixteen missing students, chained to metal chairs at their chests. To their surprise all of their arms were free, laying on the table in front of them. Each child seemed to be unconscious, heads hanging loosely as they slept. Every parent gasped at the sight of their child, this is the first time besides Midoriya any have been seen since that picture was taken. They all looked surprisingly well, the blood that was shown all over Midoriyas skin was gone. All of their cloths were still stained with blood, all of which was mostly old blood besides the wounds that seemed to reopen. Each student shared burns, scrapes, and cuts but it could of been much worse considering how long they been missing. Which gave All Might an uneasy feeling. If the villain didnt take them, and kill so many just to not hurt them, then what was their plan?

A woman with white hair stood alone, a hand over her mouth staring at the live feed "My son..." she whispered, unable to tear her eyes off the mess of white and red headed boy chained to one of the chairs. A tall man beside her carefully wrapped his arm around the frail women, worried she was going to break any second. "Hey, you see that little girl with the same ears as my wife beside him? Thats my little girl, she wont let anything happen to your little boy ok? Shes a fighter and judging from the sports festival so is your son!" He said. his wife, Mrs. Jiro moved her carefully into the seat she was in and wrapped a blanket around her and rubbed circles into her back. Mitsuki Bakugou had her face buried in her husbands chest, crying uncontrollably. Usually she was one of the strongest women who never showed even a frown. However, seeing her son, her only baby, chained up with his head hanging on his chest, one of his arms bending very wrong in front of him made her break.

All Might felt his phone ring, and looked at it. His eyes widened to see the hospital calling. He excused himself from the room and answered the call inside the kitchen. Once he was sure he was out of ear shot he spoke "Hello?" He sure as hell wasnt expecting his voice to come threw the phone "Have you seen the live feed?" Aizawas pain laces voice came threw. All Might forgot how to speak, shock taking over him. Aizawa was suppose to be in a coma, the man was shot in the head for gads sake! How- "You there? I woke up earlier and saw the news about the candle light ceremony. Then they got the live feed sent to them and all hell has broken loose. I... I cant remember what happened All Might... When my students need me most im completely useless..." Never has All Might heard his friend sound so broken. "Thats understandable considering you were shot in the head Aizawa" The injured man grew silent for a moment, then his voice spoke again barely a whisper "shot in the head?... How the hell am i alive?.." All Might tried to remember every work the Dr had told him "They say the bullet went threw, missing your brain entirely. Even they dont understand it. Present Mic was also shot in the head, however unlike you his bullet did hit his brain. Its very likely the man will never wake up... If he does he will never be the same"

Aizawa looked over at his friend, since waking up the tube in his throat had been removed, since he could breath on his own. He had been able to sit up and found his cellphone near him. Drs came an went all stunned he was doing so well. All Mights voice came out quieter then he wanted "Do... Do you know yet?..." He could hear the man sigh threw the phone "I know six people are dead, and four of which being my students..." All Might nodded, even though he couldn't be seen. "Both Iida and Mineta had died on the bus by the fire, both appeared to of been pinned and unable to escape" He grew quiet, before continuing "Sero and Sato... Me and my old friend found them... Completely chopped and sliced by the swords stabbed threw them holding them in the air against the back wall..." He let Aizawa take it in, after the eight endless days of searching he dropped calling them 'young', it made it more painful. "Your hiding something" Aizawa said, he could already read people well. All Might sighed "The villain left the message 'More Blood Will Be Shed Tomorrow' in the boys blood". Silence yet again filled the call, until All Might heard nurses in the background behind Aizawa. "Perhaps i should let you go, heal up fast and get some rest. Perhaps you'll remember something that could help us find them" Aizawa sighed, then agreed. They both said their fair wells and hung up the phone.

As he was about to leave the kitchen All Might heard a strange scratching like sound coming from the kitchens pantry. As he opened it the fluffiest cat jumped into his arms and cuddled to the mans chest. Stunned he held the cat and looked around the small room. No one new class 1A was hiding a pet cat, the poor kitty was locked in here for ever a week. He took the cat to the parents, all of which had settled since the first shock. He seen Mrs. Midoriya alone and carefully placed the cat on her lap. "I believe I found the children's secret pet stowed away in his room" The parents gaped at the cat as it purred on Inko's lap, then slowly they all broke into a small laughter.

"That sounds like our children, they are the heroes to all after all!" An invisible woman said, All Might guessed by the sleeve of her shirt moving near what he believed to be her head, she was wiping away her tears. Inko noticed a green collar around the cats neck and checked the name, Instantly laughing at the name. "Princess Doughnut Sprinkle Bomb", our children would come up with that name!" All parents were smiling now, Mitsuki Bakugou couldn't help but laugh at the Bomb part, she new her son was the cause of that part! A little frog like girl went up and gently pet the kitty, smiling up at Inko "now they have to come home! They have a hairy baby waiting for them!" Inko smiled at her and nodded, tears falling down her face. She gently stroked the little girls cheek, in a way only a mother can give "they have a even bigger reason to come back to us sweetie" she said to the small girl, who then looked confused

"really? Whats bigger then a cat?" Inko smiled

"Their love for their families"

* * *

Uraraka was the first to wake up, lifting her head up from her shoulder. Her neck was killing her, as well as her head and stomach. She looked at what was so tight around her chest under her arms and on her legs, finding her head heavier then she thought an nearly smashed her face on the chain. She looked confused at it then forced her head up to see where she was. She noticed the rest of her class and gasped, suddenly wide awake and sitting up as much as she can.

"G- guys! Are you all ok? Please wake up!" her voice was scratchy from not using it for so long. She looked beside her and sees Izuku sleeping with his head hanging on his chest, also chained to a metal chair. He looked awful, his shoulder that took the bullet for her was facing right at her, making her guilt worse. He got hurt because she froze up, she should've been killed but selfless Deku saved her life once again. She carefully leaned over, arm reaching towards him. "Deku-" She heard a small click behind her head and froze, slowly she sat back up straight in her seat, completely tense. She carefully reached her arms up to touch what was behind her head. She couldn't stop the loud sharp gasp that left her mouth as she felt a barrel of a shot gun aiming straight to her head. She quickly took her hands away and looked around at the rest of her friends. With horror she realized each one had a shot gun strapped behind their heads, a string connecting to a pressure plate on their seats. She started trembling, realizing how close she was to shooting herself in the head. All her friends would of woken up to her exploded head everywhere.

She turned to Izuku again, more desperate and scared then she was before. None of them know, they could easily lift there bums off the seat while they were asleep and kill themselves without realizing. "DEKU PLEASE WAKE UP!" She screamed, snapping him awake so fast. He whipped his head up only to smash it into the gun behind him. Blood was left on the shiny metal where is head made contact. He groaned in pain, head hanging on his chest. Uraraka thought he had passed out until she heard him quietly start his world famous mumbles.

"Why would I be held by a chain? Do they think its unbreakable to quirks? The chair beneath me feels cold, must also be metal. Last thing i remember was waking up in the truck, seeing All Might reach out for me. And before that I saw-" His eyes grew and shot his head up looking around the table, his face grew with worry. His eyes went around the table till he locked eyes with Uraraka and gasped "Uraraka! Are you ok? Are you hurt? Your cheek and forehead have bad gashes on them" As he began to lean over, she screamed, unable to create words fast enough. He completely froze in fear. Beside Deku she saw bright yellow hair shoot up panicked "What ever you do no one lift off your chairs! Theirs guns pointed to all of all of our heads, you'll be killed!" She saw both of their faces pail instantly.

Kaminari looked around scared "Where the hell are we guys? Last thing I remember is Mr. Aizawa screaming to get down after a gunshot went off and the bus blew up" Uraraka shakes her head "I have no idea, All i really remember is seeing the villain outside the window and Deku taking the bullet for me as the villain tried to shoot and kill me..." She looked down at her lap, tears filling her eyes "Then Iida was holding us both as the bombs went off..." Kaminari looked at Izuku worried "Dude your shot? Are you ok man?" When Izuku nodded, informing the electric boy he was fine, Kaminari smiles "taking a bullet for your girlfriends pretty cool dude" He laughed as both of them turned pitch red, stuttering to try and deny it. All the noise woke up a very pissed off Bakugou.

"OI! SOME OF US ARE TRYING TO SLEEP YOU SHITS" he screamed, waking up more people. Bakugou looked around, glaring "what the shit is going on?" he leaned his head back and touched the gun "WHAT THE SHIT! The FUCK is behind me!" Uraraka looked at him "Bakugou please stop yelling! Everyone stay on your chairs! If you lift off enough of your weight it will trigger a shot gun aimed at your head!" Everyone looked scared out of there minds, some even carefully reaching an touching there guns. Yaoyorozu looked around the table "Wait, wheres Iida, Mineta, Sero, and Sato?" He questioned, making everyone look around. Izuku looked sick to his stomach, as did Kirishima "I- Iida was on the bus, I was dragging Midoriya out when the whole thing collapsed on Iida... He... He just smiled about it..." Everyone looked either sick to their stomachs, horrified, or cry like Uraraka had begun. Their friend was dead, and they all had a sinking feeling thats what happened to the other missing three as well.

"So... there dead?... That... That cant be! Maybe they made it out! Maybe they survived and are free right now, and dont have guns at their heads!" Hagakure says, the sleeves of her shirt lifting as her arms did. Everyone just nodded silently, praying thats what happened. "Oi! Were being watched!" Bakugou said, pointing to a camera with its light on, The students looked around and saw many cameras on all around them getting every angle. "Most likely the villain who attacked us" Todoroki sighed, looking around "Which either means were all alone or hes nearby. Aoyama looked around, trying to get a better look at his non shiny surroundings.

It happened so fast no one had time to react, Aoyama twisted his body to see behind himself causing his leg to lift. With a loud bang and a flash the rest of the class screamed in horror as his head erupted from the bullet shooting threw. His body flopped onto the tabled, splattering more of the insides onto the surface. For Ashido and Koda who were the ones sitting on either side of him, they were covered with the most of his blood. Once the enitial shock had past, everyone stared, listening to some of the girls crying. "N- no... No way... Aoyama..." Kirishima shuddered in disbelief. Suddenly loud clapping approached from behind their now dead friend "Well that sure is one way to start the show!" The man who walked up could instantly be recognized as the man from the bus attack, still only dressed in black. His red eyes glowed in the dark as he stepped into the light.

"You fucker! You just killed our friend! Ill kill you! You hear me!?" Bakugou yelled, but the class had realized his yells to the villain were far quieter then what he like to use when towards them. So they were his friends? Midoriya had been right, his problem was just he had hard time showing his emotions. The villain laughed and came over to him patting him on the shoulder "You sure do have spunk, but let this be a warning! If you move from your chair, your dead. If you try to use your quirks, your dead! That disgusting mess over there is our seventh victim! I cant wait to see whos next!" After he was done he placed a gun down on the table in front of bakugou "Now, take this gun and shoot someone sitting around the table. But do realize if you even aim it at me your dead! As well as the rest of the players of the game!" Bakugou paled at his words "FUCK THAT! No way in hell would I kill someone! Unlike you im not a villain!" The villain just laughed "Here is how our game is going to play out! One by one this gun will be passed around the circle, and one by one you will kill each other! Of course their is the option of shooting yourself. You will be givin a hour time limit, after that time if you havent killed anyone you yourself will die in one of the slowest most painfullest deaths of your life! so young man, make your choice and SHOOT!" He yelled into Bakugous ear, causing him to jump.

While the villain had been talking, he had placed the gun in the young mans hand. By reflex Bakugous hands pulled the trigger, shooting Ojiro in the chest. Everyone screamed and stared as the man coughed up blood before falling onto the table.

The villain smiled "Two down! Thirteen more to go!"

* * *

 **The game has officially begun! Who do you think will be the last one sitting at the table?**

 **~DekuLove**


	4. Chapter 4

Mitsuki Bakugou could only stare in pure horror at the screen as her son drops the gun onto the table, grips his hair and lets out a painful scream. She would do anything to be able to hold her baby boy in that moment. Never had she or her husband seen him hurting so bad. She could hear screams behind her, and looked to see a man with a tail holding his screaming wife as they are dragged out of the room. A woman who looked identical to the young boy who was killed first was crying into her knees sitting on the floor. She watched her old friend stand up and help the poor women to her feet, seeing as the police were having trouble. She heard Inko whisper something to her about getting her some tea in the kitchen and led the poor women to said kitchen.

Mitsuki looked up at her husband who had tears running down his face, not taking his eyes off their screaming son. Carefully she wiped them away and pulled him close tears in her own eyes. She felt a hand gently touch her shoulder as a cup of tea came into view. She wiped her eyes and gave the drink to her crying husband, taking the next one that was offered. "Thank you, Inko..." Her friend smiled sadly and nodded, picking her tray up and handing out the rest to anyone in the room who wanted one. Setting the rest on the table on the room she sat down with a cup herself before speaking "Our children would want us to take care of ourselves... They wouldn't want us to become dehydrated..."

Everyone in the room jumped as a man threw his tea to the ground, shattering the cup. It was the same man who reassured Mrs. Todoroki that his daughter would protect her son "How can we just sit back sipping tea, and watch our children kill each other one by one!?" He yelled. The room grew silent, The devastating look on Inko's face is what set Mitsuki off. "HEY! She was just trying to help everyone! Everyone is upset and horrified! I just watched my baby shoot and kill someone! Now we all have to listen to him screaming as his mind breaks! Inko's son is in there as well yet shes doing everything she can to assure us all! Shes more like your daughter then you are! Shes thinking of others while you just shattered your daughters cup!" She screamed, pointing at the shattered glass. The man looked down, his face falling as he sees the carved name inside the broken glass. His baby girls neat writing spelling 'Kyoka Jiro' With music notes on either end. He dropped down to his knees, carefully picking up the pieces as his tears fell into the spilled tea. "I- im sorry..."

Inko sat on her knees beside him and helped clean the mess, she shook her head and used her quirk to pick up the small pieces of the cup and set them in his hands "we know your upset and worried, you have every right to be... Just, maybe try to remember that everyone in here has a child beside your daughter..." he could only nod, sniffling and staring at the cup. His wife brings over a small sandwich bag to place the pieces into. She nodded to the short green haired women and took her husband to where they were seated. They all turned to the screen as the hollow voice of the Villain began to speak. No one had realized when the screams from bakugou stopped, the scream just automatically echoed in their minds.

"Now! Let me explain in more detail how our games going to play! Since this young man running his mouth off got him volunteered to begin the game, this will be the starting point!" He then pointed left of where bakugou was sitting, every parent seeing their children's terrified faces grow more so. "The line will go like this!" he set the gun down in front of Asui "First Asui! Then Koda, Ashido, Shoji, Todoroki, Hagakure, Kaminari, Jiro, Tokoyami, Yaoyorozu, Kirishima, Oraraka, and then Midoriya! After him the circle repeats until all but one remains!" He listed as he walked around the circle, slapping a hand on each persons shoulder as he said their names. The parents could only stare as some of their children let go of what little they had in their stomachs onto the floor beside them. The frog like man stood and asked for a police officer to take his children away from the room, who cried and protested as the lady officer drug them both away. He new his daughter couldn't kill a friend, and really didnt want the children to see their sister die. He stood beside his crying wife and watched as the gun was set in front of their daughter.

The villain pointed to a wall and bright red numbers suddenly appeared. It was a countdown "This clock will count down from a hour, giving each of you a hour to decide who you would like to kill! If the timer hits zero, then you yourself will die slowly and painfully for a whole hour making your friends all watch!" The happiness in his voice chilled everyone to the bones. No one expected Todoroki to look directly at the camera, as if he was staring at the parents sitting in their dorm house "What are the cameras for?" The villains smile grew "Thats for the whole world to view your little game! Its on live right now, the world has been watching everything thats happened so far. Tokoyami caught on first, eyes growing huge "You plan on making our parents watch us be killed..." The villain nodded, never loosing his smile "You catch on fast birdy boy!" He points to the two dead bodies splattered on the table "and already two families have watched their children be murdered! Wave hi to mommy and daddy kids!"

The parents watched as their children all turned their heads to the camera that they were watching threw, they guessed something on their end showed which one was filming "M-mommy?... D- daddy?..." Uraraka's parents almost burst into tears at the sound of their daughters voice. She sounded so tired, so... so broken... The villain once again smiles, his voice snapping the children's gazes from the camera to the man "Oh, by the way police! Just to make things more interesting every time one of these kids die, I will release a hint as to were we are located!" The parents gasped. A hint? So they will become closer and closer to finding them! But, at the cost of one of their lives.

"SO!" The villain yells, his smile more insane as more fear from the children leaked off them "Everyone knows the rules! Let the games officially begin!"

* * *

Asui stared at the gun, her whole body racked in fear. Bakugou has completely shut down beside her from his turn. She couldn't stop the tears from sliding down her face. She has never touched a gun, and she never wanted to. Kirishima couldn't take it anymore and glared at the villain, however thanks to his fear the glare wasnt as fierce as he would like it to be "Stop this! Please dont make her do this! What have we ever done to deserve this!?" The villain didnt move from where he took his seat behind a wall of glass, he looked over at the boy "If you want to save her the trouble, then please be my guest and lift your ass up!" he yelled making the red head flinch.

Asui saw the timer was going to fast for her liking, slowly she placed her hands on the gun. She heard some people gasp, Hagakure still crying from when Ojiro was killed. Izuku spoke up, shocking the entire class "A-Asui, you- you can shoot me..." they all turned to him looking at him like he just sprung out wings. He continued to speak "The more of us that die, then the more chances their are of the rest of you surviving. Two people have already been killed, so that means they already have two clues right? And Mr. Aizawa isn't with us, and the villain didnt admit to killing him. That means hes alive... Hes looking for us all our teachers and the police are searching for us right now!" He turns his head towards the clock ticking down "If we wait till the very last second to use the gun, then that just gives more time for the rest to be rescued right?" that snapped Bakugou out of his shock

"So why the FUCK do you have to be the one to die shitty Deku!? It should be me! I just- I just killed-" He began to shake again and looked at the dead body across from him. Kaminari spoke up "B- but if we follow that trend then we might as well kill ourselves!" Shoji's eyes turned to everyone "No one should have to die in the first place. Were class 1A from UA, the most elite school for heroes. We should be able to figure out a way out of this!" Everyone noded letting Shoji's words soak in. They were heroes! Not villains! They dont take lives they save lives! The more they thought along those lines, the more hope filled there chests. Yaoyorozu smiled slightly, being the only vice president left she felt it was her duty to keep the class spirits up. "Right now as we sit here, All Might is probably searching high and low with Mr. Aizawa and the whole police force for us. They will find us. We cant allow ourselves to fall into the ways of the scum villain thats taken us" She looked around the table "Iida would be flinging his arms at all of you for loosing hope, and as our vise class president I cant sit back and allow all of you to be so down. We cant dishonor the lives that have already been taken from us, we will not let their sacrifices be in vein!"

Everyone nodded, all who were crying have now stopped and only showing pure determination on their faces. The class nods in agreement and begin looking around, trying to come up with a plan to get out of this mess. They all jump when a loud buzz goes off, looking at the clock they realize they only have thirty minutes before someone else is killed.

Asui stares at the gun in her hands. Maybe shes in a nightmare? Maybe she will wake up from this nightmare when the timer hits zero. She looks over at her green haired friend. He was willing to sacrifice his life if it meant one of his friends got a extra hour to live. Tears fell down her face and slowly began raising the gun in his direction. Izuku was to busy studying the room, trying to see past the bright lights if there was a vent or a window. Anything to help them. Jiro was the first to notice the frog girl raising the gun at the boy, she gasped in panic "Asui what are you doing!?" That got everyone's attention, they all turned to the girl and saw her, ever so slowly point the gun at their friend. Izuku looks to see and when he sees the oh to familiar sight of the gun pointed at him, his eyes grow wide. When he sees how broken his friend is, how shes on auto pilot his hero instincts kick in. He did the last thing any of them thought he would.

He smiled his brightest smile at her.

"Its ok Asui, You dont have any other choice..." He looked at the camera sadly as tears fell down his face "Im so sorry mom, I love you please remember that" With his head facing the camera, he yet again smiled threw the tears, trying to be brave. His classmates were screaming, bagging her not to do it.

"Please Asui theirs got to be a different way!"

"Asui dont do this!"

"Dont pull the trigger!"

"DEKU!"

The gun went off.

* * *

For the past hour, all might sat in his vehicle driving to the hospital Aizawa was in. Aizawa had called him, asking for All Might to come sign him out. He new more then anyone how much the students meant to him. Aizawa has shown time and time again he will happily die for his students. This time he almost did. Both him and Present Mic. Last year Aizawa kicked an entire class out of school simply cause he didnt like them, this year hes nearly died for them. He wondered if Aizawa was watching the Live broadcast. It seemed like everyone was glued to a screen watching. If All Might wasnt driving he would of been watching as well.

Once All Might arrived to the hospital and parked, he began filling out the release papers at the front desk. The Drs and Nurses didnt need an ID from the blonde, he is the number one hero after all! Anyone could recognize him in an instant. After he filled them out he went to the room where Aizawa and Present Mic were being heavily guarded. Getting the ok to enter, he opens the door to the sound of the TV blaring the news channel. Filling in the world on what was happening with class 1A. He sees Aizawa sitting in a wheelchair beside Present Mics bed, staring sadly at his long time friend.

Aizawa looked like he was dead, which with a bullet to the head he should be. His head was still wrapped tightly, as well as most of his body. He had a big oxygen mask strapped to his face to help him with his ragged breathing. He looked far more tired then All Might had expected, considering the mans been in a coma for eight days. Once Aizawa sees the over grown man in the doorway he points to the TV "have you been watching the feeds?" All Might shook his head, fearful on what he was about to be told. If this is how hes first approached from the man in the wheelchair, something must of happened "No, I came as soon as I hung up on you after you called to come get you. I didnt want to be a distracted driver" Aizawa nods at this, then looks at the man "The last time you watched, were the kids awake yet?" As All Might shakes his head, Aizawa looks back at Present Mic.

"Two more have died since you last saw then" His voice laced with pain. All Mights chest froze. Two more? But, how? Why?... Who?... All Might didnt realize he was speaking out loud until Aizawa answered his inner questions. "Aoyama lifted himself off his chair, causing a shot gun strapped behind his head to go off. As for the second... The villain forced Bakugou to shoot Ojiro" All Might looked pissed, more pissed then Aizawa has ever seen "They are fifteen year old children! This is sick even for a villain! This is plain up cruel!" Aizawa nodded in agreement. "The villain explained the rules to the kids and the world as well, they have to go around the circle with a gun and either shoot someone else or shoot themselves. They have a one hour time limit, if they dont choose anyone they slowly die for an extra hour forcing everyone to watch. And for each dead student a clue on their location will be released. Who the hell could come up with this sick of a game? No human being thats for damn sure!" All Might couldn't agree more. They sat their in silence, thinking of the students. Twenty minutes had passed when they finally began to speak again.

All Might turned off the TV and looked at his friend "We should get going, you said the police have two clues already?" Aizawa nodded as the blonde went behind him and began to push him into the hall. As they passed the security one grabbed All Mights shoulder "Wait, you both need to hear this!" He turned his phones volume up so both men could hear better and handed Aizawa the devise. The screen showed the live broadcasting, showing both their dead and alive students around the table. It was All Mights first viewing of the dead students and he covered his mouth by reflex. Then they heard the surprisingly strong voice of Yaoyorozu come threw _"_ _Right now as we sit here, All Might is probably searching high and low with Mr. Aizawa and the whole police force for us. They will find us. We cant allow ourselves to fall into the ways of the scum villain thats taken us"._ Aizawa and All Might couldn't believe their ears, Their students were waiting for them, their students all new they were coming. They worst part however is the fact that they wernt, they were just starting. They were letting their students down. The guard took his phone back and smiled "Even your students know your coming for them, so hurry up and do so! Bring these kids home All Might! Eraserhead!" All guards did a salute to the two men who were speechless. All Might smiled and noded "Of course we will! We will not give up until we know they are safe!" Aizawa nodded in agreement.

All Might began to push Aizawas chair down the hall again, all who were in the hall moved out of there way. They were going to bring there students home, and they were going to make sure each one was safe! As all hope was high threw out the hall, It was quickly popped and replaced by a sickening feeling as voices suddenly yelled from the guards phone that still played the live feed. _"Asui dont do this!" "Dont pull the trigger!" "DEKU!"_ followed by the echo of a gunshot going off. All Might stopped walking, his legs going weak. No, no way this couldn't be... Izuku Midoriya... His student, his son, was just killed... All Might didnt know when or how he ended up on the floor, on his knees behind the wheelchair. But he was literally slapped back to reality, courtesy of Aizawa himself. "If you shut down now then the rest of the students will die! They are all waiting for us! If we dont go to the police station to help search for them then your to blame for the rest of the students deaths!" His voice grew softer now, looking at the man "All Might, everyone knows how special Izuku was to you. He wouldn't want you to be like this you hear me? He has a mother who is now all alone, she will need someone to watch over her" All Might suddenly realized what Aizawa meant. The woman had nothing now, she had nothing to live for. All Might had to make sure, for Izuku, that she didnt do something she would regret.

He nodded slowly and got onto his feet, legs shaking slightly. He looked at the man in the chair and fire filled his eyes "Lets go hunt down these bastards!" Aizawa smirked lightly "Now thats the hero I know"

* * *

When they arrived at the Police station, they were nearly trampled by a man running fast out the door. The whole building was buzzing with people running and talking everywhere. All Mights friend Tsukauchi was standing with his back to them, staring at a large board. The board had photos, news clippings, notes, and string everywhere. A photo of every student was shown on the board, each student with a big smile or at least a happy look in their eyes in Todorokis case. However on the photos of the deceased a red X was placed over their faces. Aizawas eyes followed to each crossed out face. Iida, Mineta, Sero, Sato, Aoyama, Ojiro, and- The man gasped, eyes growing wide. All Might must of seen it as well, the same time he did. The seventh student killed wasnt Izuku Midoriya.

It was Kirishima

Tsukauchi turned and saw both stunned men behind him, and smiled sadly "Im glad you both could make it, we need as many people as we can get to crack these so called 'Clues' the Villain has supplied us with" When he noticed neither of the men were actually in the room with him, he followed to where their eyes led and his stomach dropped "Oh god, did you guys not watch the feed?..." Both men slowly turned their heads, Aizawas voice cracking as he spoke "W- we heard it, we heard Uraraka yell Deku and the gun go off. How- How did Kirishima, he was two seats down from Midoriya..." Tsukauchi nodded "Asui had the gun aimed at Midoriya, who gave her permission to shoot him. But then Kirishima suddenly broke his chain with his quirk and jumped in front of the bullet, the shotgun went off hitting him in the back. The other bullet hit in the throat, he died in the middle of the table with his hand reached out... He sacrificed his life for his friend..."

All Might looked at the wall of photos. In another hour or any second another student was going to be killed. Either at the hands of a friend, or by themselves. His eyes searched the board. The newspaper clippings were of potential Villains that could be the Red eyed man that has them, all very good suspects. However by the notes attached to them none of the quirks match up. On one side showed the clues, which is why they were there. Aizawa read them out, also staring at the board "Clue Number One: Forgotten, Clue Number Two: War, Clue Number Three: Underground. These are the clues that were released after the three students passed at the table?" Tsukauchi nodded "We haven't been able to figure out much yet, but the last one is extremely helpful however. We now know they are somewhere underground. Only problem is that could be anywhere underground" All might stared at the clues, they had to match up somehow. His eyes grew wide "could they mean underground war bunker?" Tsukauchi gasped and snapped his fingers "It has to!"

He began yelling at his team to bring up the locations of every war bunker in the country. There were way more than they could of imagined. Hundreds just around the area they were standing, by now who knows if the students were still in japan. A woman ran in smiling holding a file "I think I know who our villain is!" That was one of the best things they could ever hear, she began explaining "Its all in the photo Izuku Midoriya had taken, getting it more analyzed they found this!" She shows a pix-elated photo of a strange logo, it was round with what looked to be a tiger or lion roaring in the middle. Aizawa's eyes widened recognizing it "The roaring tiger gang?..." She nodded slowly "based off that we looked in their profiles and found a man with red eyes with a finger snapping quirk. One snap of his fingers causes a sound wave to set off. Anyone in ear shot will be instantly knocked out for hours depending on the person. The name he always went by is-" "Crimson Blood, the brother of Pro Hero Crimson Riot" Aizawa finished, she just nodded.

All Might was more then confused "Wait, who is this roaring tiger gang? You know them Aizawa?" He just looked at the man "You dont? They were the number one most deadly, cruelest gang alive. They ruled for years, as soon as they were finally taken down however they were instantly killed. Those monsters wernt suppose to be aloud to live another second after they were finally captured" He looked down at his hands, both clenched in tight fists "I was there the day they were captured and killed, I saw them all be killed! How, how could they be alive?" Tsukauchi looked at the man who sat in a wheel chair "Aizawa, i know this is personal, so maybe-" the glare the injured man gave could kill someone "One of the roaring tigers killed my younger sister, the last living family member i had. And now they are killing my students, If you dare say im off this case i will go find them myself!" Tsukauchi could only nod, making sure to step away from the man. They were all interrupted by a yell threw out the building.

"Everyone! Its the students! They ran out of time!"

* * *

The students of class 1A stared at their dead friend on the table, stretched out in front of Izuku. His blood pooled around him from both places the bullets had hit him. Izuku's eyes were huge, not able to take his eyes off the leaking whole in his friends neck. Asui dropped the gun, tears poring down her face as she cried "I- Im sorry! Im so sorry! I- I had to, my family needs me-" she sobbed, hands over her face. Once the shock of it all washed away, Ashido couldn't stop it as a panic attack hit her hard, gasping for breath she closed her eyes tightly shaking her head fast "Th- this is to much! I wanna go home! Please! Someone save us! Please! We dont want to die!I dont wanna see this anymore!" Koda quietly tried to help calm her, being as he was sitting beside the poor girl. Kaminari stared at his best friends as the tears wouldn't stop "we just wanted to help people... We just want to be heroes and save people! Why are we being punished for that!?"

Uraraka looked to her best friend, who was in a trance. Being careful she reached over and took his hand into her own. He jumped at the sudden contact, looking over at her. She looked into his gazed over eyes "It wasnt your fault Deku, please..." _'Please dont leave me alone'_. He squeezed her hand and looked at her as the gaze in his eyes washed away, nodding as if understanding her silent message. He hadn't even thought of how she would feel about him trying to sacrifice himself for the group. He leaned forward slightly to see around her, looking at Kirishimas now empty chair. Something clicked. Nothing happened when he used his quirk to escape the chain. Was that a bluff to make them behave? However the shot gun did go off. That could of been from him jumping off the chair however and not actually him using his quirk as well. Izuku didnt realize he was mumbling out loud until he heard a rough whisper beside him "You on to something Deku?" Bakugou asked, his throat sounded raw. It was most likely from him screaming after- after it happened...

Izuku nodded slightly and whispered back "Did you notice when the shot gun went off?" Bakugou just shook his head "It happened so fucking fast" Izuku nodded in agreement. It all happened in a second. He looked around the table "Ashido, please you need to breath and calm down. We all need to calm down and think clearly. All Might and Mr. Aizawa are coming, and our families and loved ones are waiting for us at home" "So were Kirishimas and they just watched their son be killed! Face it Midoriya, this is it... Were all going to die here..." Kaminari says, making everyone unconsciously look towards the camera.

"Do you think they really are watching us?..." Ashido asks quietly, Tokoyami nods and looks at the girl "of course they are, and right now they are wishing they could be here to tell you to calm down as well" that got a light giggle from the pink girl "sounds like my parents, they hated seeing me sad" Todoroki stared into the camera "I wonder if my mother even knows whats happening to me, or if my bastard of a father cares" Izuku smiled kindly to him "Im sure shes watching you right now, quietly cheering you on" Todoroki smiles lightly at that, he was just reconnecting with his mother. He didnt want that to suddenly stop. "Isn't your father the number two hero Indeavor? Why would you call him a bastard he seems really cool on TV" Shoji says. Todoroki shakes his head "Hes worse scum then some villains. He forced my mother into marriage, and forced her to try and create 'the perfect weapon to surpass All Might', He got what he wanted when his son was born with both quirks" He carefully touched the scar on his face, remembering the day he got it from his mother after his father had pushed her to far "He gave me this scar, and blamed it on my mother. Locking her up" He new the world was watching, so as a last ditch effort he tells the world of who his father truly is, perhaps it will save his siblings from being hurt by him.

Everyone was silent at the table, then they all looked at the camera once again. They all had the same idea "Hi mom, hi dad. I love you... If this is it for me, I want you to know how much i love you both. And that it was me who stole your good headphones dad" Jiro said, wiping tears from her eyes. Ashido went next "Mom, I love you so much! And you to little bro, if I could I would flick you on the forehead right now!" she laughed as tears fell down her face. Kaminari smiles "Grandma, id your watching this thank you for raising me, and dealing with my dumb ass. I did what you warned me not to do. I fell in love and got myself killed for it" He laughs lightly, face red from a blush. Jiro blushed beside him and mumbled "Sorry dad, I broke your no falling in love rule". Bakugou looked towards the camera "Oi, shitty mom and dad..." he paused, thinking of the right words to say "Thank you, for always dealing with me. I know im a fucker, I never deserved any of you. Love you both" He added the last part while looking away from the camera, even he couldn't stop the tears from slipping down his face.

Koda went next, quietly mumbling and making his hand gestures he always loved to do. Everyone in the room jumped when a loud alarm went off. At first their hope jumped threw the roof. Was it the heroes? Were they finally rescued? Once the students came to realize what the sound actually was from, their hearts jumped threw their chests and screamed just as the lightning bolts came raining down onto quiet Koda. He silently screamed as he was being electrocuted to death. To everyone's horror he wasnt dying.

They hadn't noticed the clock hit Zero.

Ashido remembered the rules. Kill before the time was over, or suffer for a hour. However "Asui! Quickly pass me the gun!" The frog girl looked at her, fear in her huge eyes but nodded and did so. Ashido was next in line for the gun, and Technically the villain didnt say the next person couldn't kill the one who ran out of time. She aimed at Koda, who's body was shaking like shes never seen and pulled the trigger. As soon as Koda hung from his side dead, the Lightning stopped. The room was quiet staring at Kodas dead, fried body. Ashido was still holding the gun, she couldn't take her eyes off him. She just killed someone. The villain suddenly started laughing loudly. "You really are smart kids! Looks like you found a loop hole in the rules!"

* * *

 **I was sad to kill Kirishima, he's one of my favorites on the show. Eight students dead now, only twelve are left! As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	5. Chapter 5

**So sorry this chapter took so long to come out! Had a lot of trouble writing it. Also sorry I took down this chapter fixed a few things and re-uploaded it. Wont ever happen again promise!**

 **~DekuLove**

* * *

"You really are smart kids! Looks like you found a loop hole in the rules!" The villain laughs, walking up beside the now dead Koda. Ashido dropped the gun onto the table, hands shaking realizing what she just did. The tears fell down her cheeks as she stared.

Koda was always quiet, even when panicked or worried. He had helped the class so many times with their shenanigans. Weather they were saving mice around the school, helping families find their lost pets with his quirk, or helping calm down the squirrels Kirishima and Kaminari unleashed into the girls bathroom. He was always so kind to everyone. The one day he didnt show up to class happy, everyone new something was upsetting him. At lunch he showed them a small kitten he found outside of the campus grounds. The entire class were more then happy to take in the little fuzzball. Some (mostly Bakugou) took a little convincing to keep him, being able to put bomb in his name made him agree. Koda was the happiest anyone had ever seen, the girls had a lot of fun changing the kitchen pantry into a kitty haven. No teacher would look in it during room search, and anyone could go visit him in there. Princess doughnut sprinkle bomb became the twenty first student in class 1A and a family member to all. Koda loved every living creature. He never deserved to die, especially the painful way he did.

The villain smirked at her and wiped the tears off her face with one hand "Oh sweetheart, was that your first ever kill?" Todoroki glared at him, words coming out almost as a growl "Dont you dare touch her! If it wernt for this sick game you've forced us to play she wouldn't of had to do it!" this only made the villains smirk to grow "Oh yah, are you gonna make me?" he removed his hand from the frozen pink girls cheek and looked towards everyone raising his voice "New rules! If anyone pulls that stunt again, the entire group will finish the punishment for the person who was suppose to be punished! And ill make sure non of you die, so you can suffer long and nice! Any other loop hole will be treated the same! Got it? Anyone have anything they would like to ask or say before the game continues?"

Shoji nodded and grabbed the gun, it being his turn "I have a question, what if the gun runs out of bullets?" The villain smiles brightly, as if just asked what his favourite food was "Very nice question young Shoji! If the gun runs out of bullets, and doesn't go off to kill one of your friends, ill come make your shot gun go off to kill you in replacement of a friend. Sound good?" Todoroki glared once again "So we dont know whos going to get the empty shot, the more bullets shot the more likely it will be you correct?" The villain nods "Yep! You sure seem to be getting nervous, what happened to your quiet bad boy act?" Todoroki just glared.

The room grew quiet, letting the new discovery sink in, the villain however didnt seem to sit well with quiet "Ugh! Can you guys cry or scream or something!? I mean, we do have a audience!" He then points to the camera blinking on camera around the room has taken turns recording, in order to get the 'best' angle of the kills. "I can just imagine the faces on that kids family after the electricity hit him! Then for her parents to watch her kill someone! Must of been priceless! I wonder what the world thinks of you all, some heroes you are killing each other off like this! And making a pretty good show at it as well!" Midoriya glared daggers at the villain "Your sick you know that! You'll regret ever starting this sick twisted game the second All Might shows up!" The villain laughs "Oh please, they will never find you all in time! By the time our game is done and over, they will only find you thanks to the final clue! And by then it will be far to late!"

Shoji began to speak again, never taking his eyes of the gun in his hands "You sound like your very invested in your game playing out" The villain smiles and nods "Oh yah! you have no idea how much preparation it took for this game to become a reality! I bet the media and the whole world are watching you all kill each other! I sure wish I could've seen the medias reaction to their favorite class being forced into such a game!" Shoji nods lightly "So what im hearing is" He suddenly lifts the gun and aims it at the villains head "You have no idea how the media is taking all this, which means you have no connections to the outside. And considering we haven't seen or heard anyone else here that your completely alone. Also your threat on if one of us shoots you, you would kill all our friends must be an empty threat! Cause then you would have no game correct?" The villains eyes grew huge, staring as the boy pulls the trigger.

The gun ran out of bullets.

Everyone sitting around the table became horror struck, looking back and forth between the villain and their friend. Slowly the villain began to laugh, voice getting louder and louder until it was almost unbearable. He suddenly stops laughing and smiles wickedly at Shoji, who still held the gun pointing at the villain "Oh, you are so going to regret that!" He slowly starts walking towards the masked boy. The other students begin to yell, begging the villain not to touch him. Everyone froze as the villain pulls out a long knife from his pocket, twirling the blade between his finger tips. Midoriya stared at the carving on the blade, a tiger in a circle. He knows he has seen it before, but he just couldn't figure out where from!

Tokoyami looked at the gun wielder "Shoji! Set off your shot gun!" The entire table turned at the bird boy "WHAT! But that will-" The bird continued "It will be far less painful then what ever this villain is planning! Can you guys handle watching him be sliced in front of us!? Hagakure has already completely snapped and hasn't spoken a word since this game began!" Yaoyorozu bit her lip, drawing blood then looked at the villain "Please! Let me take his punishment!" The table now stared at her, so she continued "Im the class vice rep! I cant watch this anymore! Please just get this over with already!" Uraraka shook her head gripping at her hair, everyone could tell she was slowly loosing her sanity. If they would be honest with each other, they would admit they were all loosing their sanity. Sooner or later they would all snap.

As the villain reached shoji he hummed loudly starring down at the boy. "Now, how should I chop you up? I guess i could do it the same way I did the other two boys, but what fun is that? I wanna make sure you cant even be recognized!" He leaned down, getting his face inches away from the boys own face. Shoji was beyond pissed "other two boys? You mean Sero and Sato!?" The villain smirks "YEP! And boy, you should've heard their screams! It was beautiful! Of course I left a major clue as to whats happening to you all after I killed them, Lets just hope for the finalists sake they figure it out in time"

Shoji connected eyes with Midoriya, and gave him a small nod as her suddenly wrapped one of his tentacles around the villain and pressed their heads together and lifted his leg. The shot gun blasted loud threw the un-expecting room, no one could of ever guessed Shoji would try to take the villain out along with himself. The villain fell slumped on the boys lap, unmoving. After a few minutes of the villain not moving, Todoroki was the first to speak "Is.. Is it all finally over?..." Uraraka's eyes filled with tears at the thought "W- we get to go home..." Every ones hope filled hearts were shattered as a oh to familiar laugh was echoed threw out the entire room. The watched as the villain slowly got off Shoji's lap, Head dripping blood "I sure did not see that coming! Damn that kid! That hurt a lot!" Bakugou growled at the villain "How the hell are you alive after that!?" The villain gives his famous insane smile to him "Guess the bullet hit my steel plating in my skull! If it was a few inches to the side i surely would've died!"

The villain reaches into his pocket, taking out a few bullets. He picked up the blood stained gun and reloaded the gun. He then placed the gun in front of the Icy hot user patting him on the shoulder "Your up next pretty boy!" Smiling, the villain made his way back behind the glass and began the timer, wiping the blood from his face "Lets continue this game now shall we?"

* * *

Back in the dorm house of class 1A, the parents sat in front the big screen airing their children's torture. The police were standing behind the couches which held the families, prepared to help escort the next victims family out. The parents felt bad for the officers, they were human beings who were feeling just as upset at the whole situation as they were. But the police had to wear their brave strong faces. A young woman in uniform couldn't take it however as the children said their good byes to their loved ones and burst into tears. The police took her out and soon she was replaced with a tall man later on.

When the airing of the live feed first began the school grounds were once again evacuated, shutting down the candle light ceremony early. The whole city was like a ghost town, not a single person walking around the streets. The parks were empty, stores closed. Everyone was inside their homes watching Class 1A kill each other around that blood soaked table. The only car seen on the road was a single police car, one of which drove the parents of the recently killed family members to the police station from the dorm house. As Kodas family was being escorted out, His mother stopped and took the pink hands of Ashido's mother. She thanked the pink woman for her daughter saving her son from the pain. Her husband wrapped an arm around her shaking body, holding held her up as the police took them out. Not before he to could give his thanks to the pink woman and her husband.

Mitsuki stared at the screen, her fist clenched so tightly her nails dug in breaking the skin. She hated feeling useless almost more then her son, watching her sons eyes slowly loose their spark in them killed her inside. For the hundredth time that night her husband forced her hands out of the small balls, and gently wiped away the blood "We need to be strong for him, you cant help him if your hurt honey..." She noded and sighed "I just hate having to sit here and do nothing! He needs me and im not their for him!" The stupid named cat jumps up in front of her, pawing at her hands and letting out small meows. She smiled slightly and pulled the cat onto her lap, petting him as he purrs loudly. The purr slowly eased the woman to sleep, slumping against her husband.

Inko Midoriya looked at her friend with sad eyes, laying a blanket on her and the sleeping cat. Masaru Bakugou looked at her and smiled kindly, gently stroking his sleeping wife's hair "Thank you, she inst use to crying this much in such short of time" Inko smiles and nods "Its not a problem, I guess my crying could be seen as unnatural. She should get as much rest as she can for now, will wake her up if..." The husband nodded, not wanting to say it as well. It felt so surreal that this was all real. They were all secretly waiting for their children to pop out and ask how they liked their movie they made. But reality wasnt as nice as they would hope for.

The parents all watched as Shoji sacrificed himself in an attempted to kill the villain. Once the villain got up and went back into his hiding place, the police came and escorted Shoji's family out of the room. Slowly the room was becoming emptier. Since the game had begun, five children had been killed. Thats not including the first four who died on the day of the accident however. Out of twenty students only eleven students were alive still, and no one new who would be next. The worst of it all was waiting, for almost six hours they all have sat and prayed their child wouldn't be the next one killed. One of the most heart breaking things about it now, is seeing the children begin to crack. They were all looking more worn out then before, some looking on the point of completely loosing it or mentally snapping. The kids were starting to offer themselves as the next victims, asking to die.

Seeing her son on the screen, Mrs. Todoroki broke. She sits in a tight ball wrapped in a blanket thanks to Inko, staring at the screen. If anyone tried to talk to her, she wouldn't hear them. All she could hear was her baby boys screams, begging the man not to kill his friends. A woman with pink cheeks was writing on a piece of paper at one of the tables in the room away from the screen, she had been at it for quiet some time now before walking over to the others holding the paper "I think they can use their quirks! When the red haired boy used his, it didnt set off his gun. Also their alone with just one villain, the latest boy just cleared that up. Maybe the police haven't realized his yet? Maybe we could be during something for our children after all!" a strange eared woman smiles, nodding "We could help them catch onto any needed clues as to where they are! Our children are smart, they may even already know this!" Mrs. Uraraka nods smiling much like her daughter use to "yes! So lets all pitch in and help save our children!"

* * *

To say Aizawa was annoyed would be an understatement. It has been a hour since the students of class 1B showed up at the police station, and its been a full hour of Aizawa trying to get them to leave. "This isn't some game like the villain is saying, those students are actually dying! If you get involved are you willing to risk being next around that table?" A boy he remembers by the name of Tetsutetsu stood his ground, crossing his arms "Hell yah we are! Were training be heroes and our friends are in danger! How are we suppose to just sit around and watch!?" Aizawa sighed, shaking his head "im calling Blood King to come get you all. The kids gasp and begin to argue again, making Aizawa snap. Sitting in his wheelchair he reaches up and pulls up his bandage, showing the gory not yet healed bullet wound right above his temple "LOOK! Is this what your really wanting!? This is what will happen to you all of you dont stay out of this! UA is already looking bad letting one whole class be kidnapped, letting another class endanger themselves is out of the question!"

A girl with a red side pony steps up, face serious "We may be from different classes, but were all together in all of this! You cant force us to leave! Please their must be something we could be of help with!" All Might steps up behind his troubled friend, placing his bandages back on his head "You kids, are any of you good with technology? Do you think you could help the hacking team break into the live feed and find out where its airing from?" All three students turned their heads staring at Monoma. He quickly shot his hand up "I am sir! I know our class has clashed with yours, but please let us make up for it and save the ones we can!" A police officer comes and leads the young man into a room filled with computers, where the team was working their hardest. All Might turned to the other three students "what skills do you three have to offer?" Tetsutetsu points at the red haired girl "Kendo is super smart with puzzles and that! And Shiozaki has a keen eye for things normally missed!" All might nods "good good, and yourself?" The silver head boy smiles "Im good at giving others support!" Aizawa physically grunted at this "Go home, your useless to us" All Might smacked the man in the shoulder, turning to the students once again "Go look on the board and see what you can figure out, their are some pretty graphic photos on their just to warn you all"

The students all light up and nodded running to the board. All Might looked at the black haired grouch "They are just trying to help, and since we have no leads its a smart idea to bring in other minds and eyes. They may realize something we haven't" Aizawa rubbed his face "I know, i just want them safe... I just wish I could remember what happened on that bus" All Might new what he meant "your blaming yourself, thinking if you could remember then a clue would come to you" Aizawa said nothing, which only confirmed All Mights claim "Aizawa-" He began, before being cut off by loud arguing in the room that held the information board. Both men went in, closing the door to not disturb the rest of the building "What is going on in here!?" All Might yells, hands on his hips. Tetsutetsu points to Kendo, clearly upset "She thinks this thing in the circle is a tiger! When it is obviously a lion!" She glared at him "Your such a metal head! Its a tiger they even have it written their!" Aizawa sighs before throwing a can that was beside him at them "Enough! It is the symbol of the roaring tiger gang! We already have that figured out!"

Tetsutetsu only shook his head "No im telling you! Their is a old house near my neighborhood with this symbol on the door! When I asked what it was the scar face man said it was a lion!" Aizawas eyes grew wide "Wait! This scar faced man, was his hair dark? Almost had a green tinge to it?" The boy nods, looking confused. Before he could ask anything, Aizawa already has him writing down the address. He along with the police force could never forget that dark haired man. Without realizing it, Tetsutetsu had just subscribed the leader of the roaring tiger. The scar on his face was most likely from the execution he went threw. The very execution that should of killed him and his whole gang. Why after all these years suddenly make a reappearance?

A police officer suddenly enters the room, holding a few paper in his hands "Sorry to disrupt any of you" He came up, looking sad. He reached up and pinned up two new clues, and took the red tape crossing Shoji and the new victims photos. The room grew silent, watching him finish. He turned and pointed to Shoji "The kid tried to shoot the villain, but the gun was out of bullets. He then pulled the villain into the range of his shot gun and set it off. However it seems the villain had metal plates in his skull, saving his life. The kid was smart, he revealed to us that the villains alone and has no contact with the outside world. And that the villain has no plans on killing all the students at once, so that the sick game can play out for as long as possible" All Might nods a little and carefully pats Aizawas shoulder, the very one he hit a few minutes ago "Your students are fighters, their figuring stuff out before us"

Aizawa nodded and stared at the faces with crosses on them and the ones that dont "Yes, but only ten are left" Another police officer runs in, Holding two more papers. She pins up the newest clues and places a cross on the newest victims "It happened right after she got the gun, things are getting really ugly really fast!"

* * *

Shoto Todoroki stared at the gun, he had no idea how they worked and never in his life had he thought he would need to. Especially to kill one of his friends or himself. Midoriya snapped him out of his thoughts "thirty minutes left..." No one wanted to see time run out, especially after seeing it happen to Koda. He nodded in response and looked around the table. Yaoyorozu sat almost alone on her side of the round table, being surrounded with the dead bodies of Kirishima, Ojiro, and Aoyama. He had no idea what to do, how could he just take someones life away? Their was only one option for him, kill himself. He knows their isn't much waiting for him on the outside, and after outing his father he will surly be burned to death. His siblings he had rarely ever talked to, not being aloud to thanks to his fathers rules. He lifted the gun to his head, eyes closed ready to pull the trigger.

"Mama, Papa, Samidare, Satsuki, im sorry. I love you. I cant do this anymore" The tears ran down the frog girls face, before lifting herself off the chair setting off her gun. Her body fell forward onto the table, adding to the chunks that scattered around the table. Todoroki, as well as the whole class stared wide eyed at her body. She had been so quiet, only to speak to say her goodbyes then she was gone. Kaminaris shaky voice pulled Todoroki out of his thoughts "T- Todoroki put down the gun..." He hadn't even realized he still had the gun to his head. He moved it away slowly and stared at it before sliding it over to where Hagakures invisible body sat. No one could tell if the poor girl was still awake, she had barely spoken or done anything since Ojiro was killed. Bakugou sure as hell wasnt expecting the gun to be picked up fast, aiming right at him "This if for Ojiro" BANG, the gun goes off as Bakugou does a face plant onto the table in front of him, his entire cheek and ear blown off. Everyone screamed when it happened, the clock hadn't even been reset yet!

"H- Hagakure how could you do that so fast?... Dont you even realize what you just did! Kaachan is dead now you didnt even give him a warning!" Izuku cried, tears falling down his face. If she could of been seen, they would of seen her smug face "He killed Ojiro without warning! He didnt deserve to die! I dont want to die! If killing is what I have to do then-" BANG, Kaminari pulled the trigger, aiming right at where her head would of been. If the bullet he shot didnt kill her then the shot gun that was triggered as she jumped from the shot did. Kaminari was visibly shaking "Sh- she lost it... She was sounding like a villain I- Im so sorry!" He cried, Jiro reached carefully and took one of his hands, gently massaging it "Its ok, we know Kaminari... We know..."

Izuku was still crying when he caught a movement in the corner of his eye, he stared wide eyed before realizing what it meant. Suddenly he leaned over, eyes closed as if he was asleep. "Deku? Deku wake up!" Uraraka screamed, pulling on the hand she has yet to let go of. Izuku didnt change "HEY! Mr villain our friend needs help! Somethings wrong!" The villains snort could be heard from the table "All your friends need help honey!" Tokoyami looked at him "He wont be much entertainment asleep! Come wake him up!" The villain sighed but proceed to stand up, stretching as he made his way over "Alright alright! Im coming!" He walks up beside the boy and smacks him hard on the head "WAKE UP SLEEPING BEAUTY! Im not done playing with you yet!" Izuku smirked and sat up pressing his back against the chair and covering his face with his arm "Ok!"

Bakugous arm shot up, slapping his hand on the villains back he began letting out his biggest explosions possible onto him "DIE!" The villains screams were music to the classes ears. The villain fell to the ground unmoving. Slowly Bakugou lifted his head off the table, placing his hand on the blown out cheek "MOTHER FUCKER THIS HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH" Everyone beamed at that moment, huge smiles coming across everyone's faces "Bakugou your alive!" "Deku how did you know!?" Izuku smiled "He was waving the middle finger at me, and I know what his glare meant! He was wanting to kill someone so I bated the villain out!" Kaminari laughs "We did it guys, were gonna make it out of this death game!" Jiro smiles "Were actually going to make it home..." Uraraka smiles at that idea, home... It seems like a whole life time has passed since shes been their.

A slow clap echoed threw out the room as a short man walks into the light, his hair in the style of pointy blue mohawk. Tattoos littered all around his face and body. His smirk revealed golden teeth "Congrats kids, you just unleashed a whole new kind of hell apon yourselves!" Suddenly all the students screamed as electricity shot threw their bodies "Enjoy your next hour of pain kiddies!"

* * *

 **Sorry this chapter is so short! Its way shorter then Id like it to be. Half way threw writing this chapter someone guessed who I was bringing in! Class 1B will get more time in the spot light dont worry! Nine students left! Who do you think will be next? As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	6. Chapter 6

Mitsuki woke up to her worst nightmare, her husband shaking her roughly screaming "Wake up its Katsuki! Oh my god Mitsuki shes gonna-" The sound of the gun shot going off on the screen cut him off. The second her husband began to shake her her eyes shot open, sitting up fast just in time to see her baby be shot in the face. She watched as the blood shot from his face as he face hits the table. This had to be a nightmare, she was still sleeping right? Shes going to wake up soon to find she fell asleep watching a movie with Katsuki again, and find his head resting on her lap fast asleep as well. Yeah, that must be it! Her husbands sobs beside her, and the cries of both Inko and Izuku Midoriya told her it was all to true.

Her baby was dead, she wasnt there to protect him.

The tears came as fast as a tsunami, pulling her knees up to try and hide them. The shaking of her shoulders gave away her sobs, she felt a police officer grab her rather roughly to make her stand. She wiped her eyes and leaned more into her husbands side as he wrapped his arms around her crying harder then a new born. Inko couldn't stop crying as well, Katsuki was like a nephew to her. He even calls her Auntie even to this day. Well, up to this day that is. The girl who shot and killed her son was soon killed after, she then realized how many students were dead around the table since she had fallen asleep. The tentacle boy and the frog girl were now both gone to this world, as well as the murderer of her Katsuki. As the police were leading them from the couch they were sitting on, she felt the small hand of her long time friend wrap around her hand, she looked down in to the small green hair woman's eyes "I- I may be joining you soon..." At first Mitsuki didnt understand, the only reason she would be joining her is if- She quickly turned back to see the screen. Her son is pass out, most likely fainted from being so upset. He just watched his childhood friend be killed after all. His messy green hair covered his face, blocking the view to see if he was injured.

The police man began to forcefully pull them towards the exit of the room, causing Mitsuki to let go of her friends hand. This all seemed like a horrible nightmare, this all couldn't be true! As they reached the doorway that entered the kitchen, they see the back door open with a car awaiting them. Mitsuki looked around the kitchen, imagining her son in the mornings making his breakfast, or getting a snack or a drink. This was where he lived his last few months. Her husband wipes at his face, voice barely able to understand from the sobs "W- we need to go dear". Mitsuki nodded then took a single step before hearing the most beautiful sound shes ever heard. She never thought she would be so happy to hear that single word, the very word she had sculled him for using.

 _"DIE!"_ was screamed from the screen in the room behind them, quickly they turned their heads to see their son, their baby boy alive blowing up the very villain who was forcing them to play this horrid game. Inko gasps and stands up looking back to make sure her friend hasn't left yet, when she sees their shocked expressions, both frozen and unable to move. She smiled at them both "hes alive!" those two words had Mitsuki on her knees crying into her husband who was dragged down by her. The room began to celebrate once the children did. The kids did it! The villain was killed! And her son was the reason for that! _"MOTHER FUCKER THIS HURTS LIKE A FUCKING BITCH"_ She hears Katsuki yell, making her laugh into her husband. Only Katsuki Bakugou could be shot in the face and survive! The entire room was full of hugging and laughing, all believing the game was over. Boy were they wrong.

They all heard the clapping at the same time their children did, the parents turned back to the screen to see a new villain, a much scarier one in her opinion, step into the light _"Congrats kids! You just unleashed a whole new kind of hell apon yourselves! Enjoy your next hour of pain kiddies!"_ Suddenly the screams of their children all being electrocuted bounced off the walls. Mitsuki made her way back beside her best friend, closely followed by her husband. It wasnt over yet, their children were going to suffer more now. Her son is loosing a lot of blood, now add the pain of the electricity neither her nor her husband new if he could survive in his condition. They stared at the new villain, analyzing him. Where did he come from? He couldn't of been in that room this whole time! Mr. Uraraka suddenly gasped "The electricity is his quirk! Look at his fingers!" They all squinted to see, and gasped at the small lightning like bolts surrounding his fingers. So he has been in there this hole time! Then why wasnt he ever seen?

* * *

Aizawa watched with a pained heart as the new officer crossed off Bakugou and Hagakure right after a different officer crossed off both Shoji and Asui. Four students killed so fast, there were only eight students left. His face must of betrayed him showing how much this was affecting him, because Tetsutetsu suddenly had tears in his eyes "D- dont worry Mr. Aizawa! W- We can save them still right? Eight is better then none after all!" All Might nods, then looks at the new clues as well as the old. All together now they have Forgotten, War, Underground, Below, Transport, 4, Closer Than You Think, File Case.  Those were the eight clues that have been released, as they promised. Each clue was given to them at the cost of a child's life. Not just any child, but students who only wanted to become heroes and save others. Eight lives gone, Eight still left to save.

Once again the door was swung over, however this officer was smiling "The villain! Hes dead! One of the students that got shot didnt die, and blew up the villain!" Aizawa's eyes grew wide, they did it. He was foolish to think a single bullet could take down the explosive boy! His eight- no nine students were safe now! All that was left was to find them! Suddenly in the main room the chanting and celebrations quit, making the not in Aizawas stomach tighten horribly. It would have been to easy if it had been all over, of course something else has to happen. With the entire building being so quiet, he could hear the sudden screams from his students. One look to All Might and the bog man understood, pushing Aizawas wheelchair out to the main room where the screening of the live feed has been playing. He watched helplessly as his students screamed in pain, some begging for it to stop.

"My god, there really is other villains there with them..." a voice said from the crowd, in the corner of his eye Aizawa caught glimpse of red hair running into the bathroom. He wheeled himself behind the crowd and knocked quietly on the door, when a Hyperventalating Kendo opened the door he didnt change his expression "May I come in?" She looked confused but nodded and helped the man in the wheelchair into the smallish bathroom, trying her hardest to calm herself down. Once inside Aizawa grabbed her hands and pulled her down to his height "breath in, then out. Try and count to three as you do it ok?" He watched as the girl did as he said, slowly calming herself from the panic attack. Aizawa pulled her into a hug once she was able to catch her breath "Just let it out ok? No ones around, and Yaoyorozu wouldn't want you pushing yourself to hide it. You both have become close friends after the Internships correct?" Kendo nodded then cried harder then Aizawa was expecting into the mans shoulder.

"I dont understand why they are being punished for wanting to help others!" Kendo cried into the injured mans shoulder, he rubbed her back gently "I really wish I had the answer to that question, thats what I've been wanting to know since I woke up" Kendo leaned back from the hug, wiping her eyes "I- I called my mom and dad, their coming to pick me up. I dont think I can mentally handle this all im sorry..." He shook his head and made her look at him "Listen to me, the best thing you can do is be somewhere where she will know your safe. No one here will think your running away from anything. You may be UA students, but your a fifteen year old girl. This is hard for adults to handle, let alone a close friend of one of the victims" She nods and smiled a little "to be honest, I was always scared of you Mr. Aizawa! You always look so scary with your tired expression but your really caring!" Aizawa lets out a small laugh "I get that a lot from students, I look scary so my students get use to it. There is a lot more scarier looking villains out there!" She laughs as her phone goes off, she looks at it "My parents are here, I should go" He nods handing her some tissues.

"Think you can help me get Tetsutetsu to go home? He shouldn't be here" She smiled a little before standing up, as shes been kneeling in front of Aizawa the whole time. She nods "Our fathers grew up together so we both grew up like siblings pretty much. Ill get my dad to come in and grab him" Aizawa nods, as they open the door All Mights standing there patiently, once he sees them both he looks at his friend "Aizawa, this looks very bad especially in a police station!" All Might quickly ducked as a book was thrown at his face "Shut up All Might! I was just doing my job as a teacher!" This seemed to make All Might even more concerned "She is fifteen she should know how to use a washroom-" He wasnt able to dodge that book, getting his square in the face.

Kendo laughed at the two, making them both stop their argument and look at her "Dont worry All Might, Mr. Aizawa was just helping me threw a panic attack!" All Might gives his famous laugh, placing his hands on his hips "Why didnt you say so earlier Aizawa!" The smaller man could only grumble in annoyance. Kendo walked away to the room where she left Tetsutetsu, he still sat in front of the board, staring at the photo of smiling Kirishima which is now crossed out. She places a hand on the silver haired boys shoulder "My family made your favorite, lets go to my place and have a bite ok?"

He shook his head "Im needed here, they want me to show them the building that I saw the leader of the roaring tiger go into. And if I left now Kirishima would probably yell at me for not being manly enough" His voice sounded so sad, so pained. She looks at the board "Even if we dont want to admit it, we are still kids. We have to leave the rest to the adults. If we stay we will only be getting in their way. You can just write the address or show the police on a map where the building is ok? Come on, My parents are outside waiting for us. Unless you would like my dad to use his quirk on you!" Tetsutetsu flinched, remembering the mans identical quirk to his daughters. He nods lightly and pulls out a map circling the building "I just hope we aren't to late..."

They both exited the building, standing on the sidewalk outside "Its so quiet, there isn't anyone in sight anywhere!" Kendo says, walking down the sidewalk to where her parents said they were waiting. Crossing in front of a ally way however, Both students were suddenly grabbed and dragged into the ally way. Their mouths were covered as arms wrapped themselves tightly around them. They were both thrown into a van. They screamed and banged, praying someone would hear or save them. They didnt notice a man sitting in the front drivers seat until he turned to face them both "Please, dont be afraid I dont plan to harm you!" Tetsutetsu gasps before getting in front of Kendo protectively "Kendo its him! This guy is the leader of the Roaring Tigers!"

The man smiles kindly "Oh so you know who I am? Great that makes things a lot easier!"

* * *

The police had gathered as many heroes they could for the search, including All Might himself. Aizawa was forced to stay back due to his injuries. But that didnt stop him for trying. As soon as they arrived to the circled location, they instantly recognized the marking on the old wooden door. This was a Roaring Tigers den, the boy had been right. The plan was for All Might to burst in first, make sure the area is safe and other heroes would enter after him. Once everyone agreed with the plan All Might burst into the building. The entire room was completely empty, checking to assure there were no traps All Might called in the others. They started searching threw the Might was the one to find the basement door, when he opened it he was surprised to find all lights down their were on. He signaled for some others as they carefully snuck down the creaky steps.

"Please do not fire down here! I have two children with me!" A mans voice startled All Might, but hearing he had hostages he ran the rest of the way down, coming to a halt at the two frightened students sitting on a couch with cups of tea in their trembling hands. Kendo and Tetsutetsu looked at All Might and the others then down at the floor in shame. They were embarrassed, they were suppose to be the heroes doing the rescuing not being rescued themselves. All Might was beyond angry, how dare this man kidnap these two students! "What purpose did you feel the need to kidnap two more children!?" he yelled at the man.

The man in question was tall, well built. His hair was dark, but had a green like tinge to it. On his forehead between his eyes was a rather large white scar. The scar was messy, as if someone blew open his face then just covered the wound with pure white skin. The man must of known he was staring cause he touched the scar "Pretty unique Ey? Got it from my execution! Guess they forgot I had someone working for me with a remarkable healing quirk! Please come join us for some tea, the sooner we get to talking the sooner we can rescue the children around that table". All Might was shocked, weren't these people the ones who took Young Midoriya and his friends? He made his way over beside the two students, sitting beside them "Are you both all right?" they give a small hesitant nod each.

The man kindly pored him a glass of tea "You are All Might correct? You are rather close with Izuku correct?" All Might took his tea and nods lightly "yes, and we were under the impression you and your men were behind his and his classes kidnapping" The man nods "I understand how you would see that, however its a little more complicated then that. We were once a organization that did horrible things to innocent people, but after we came so close to being killed for good we turned a new leaf. We now do horrible things to horrible people! However four people, including the man with the quirk that healed us back to life, wanted to return to our old way of life. When I refused to hurt anyone innocent ever again they went rouge. A week after they left they attacked your students bus"

Everyone was just staring at the villain that just spilled all the details they needed, and he sure didnt seem to be running out of any details they needed anytime soon "I have files on all four men, all about their quirks and weaknesses. I can tell you right now the man that took down the bus is the weakest and he took down pro hero Midnight! That may give you an idea of who your dealing with" He hands four thick files to All Might, who opened the top one. It showed a picture of the red eyed villain from the photo on the bus. Behind the photo were many papers describing his 'snapping' quirk and all his weaknesses as well as his past crimes. The next file was of a tattoo'd man with a blue mohawk and golden teeth. The look in his eyes showed he wasnt sane. The man across from All Might smiles "Thats a electricity user, hes pretty good at it. During storms he can absorb lightning bolts and store their power within himself, to be released when ever he would like threw his fingers. However once he runs out of bolts hes useless"

"Why are you telling us all this?" All Might asks, handing the files to a officer standing near. As that officer runs off a different comes up "the building is clear besides this man here" All Might nods "Take the kids-" "No the kids stay, im not done with them yet" the man cuts off All Might, who turns to him "What do you have planned for these children? We wont let you near them-" Hes once again cut off "Please! I dont want to hurt them I just want to talk to them is all!" All Might glares

"Why do you want to talk to them?"

"Why are you so defensive?"

All Mights glare doesn't change, so the man sighs "fine, there is something im not telling you" All Might tenses but doesn't look away or blink "and whats that?" he asks, the man smiles brightly "Im Izuku's uncle! Inko is my older sister!"

Out of everything that man could of said, that was the last thing All Might expected. The students beside him as well as the police in the room all stared at him. The man looks around then sighs "My name is Zen, and as I've said Inko Midoriya is my older sister! Shes a lot older then me so we were never close, and when she got married to Hisashi I lost contact with her. Of course, she didnt want to keep contact since I was in a gang of villains so I never took it personal" the man, Zen gets up and walks over to a shelf. He grabs and brings back a photo album handing it to All Might and the students "She mailed me time to time updates on how they all were, and pictures of my nephew! Look how cute he is!" He says, hanging over the book to point at a baby picture of Izuku giving a toothless smile in his mothers arms. Even as a small baby Izuku's hair was a lost cause to tame, the wild green curls going everywhere.

If it was under any other circumstance, All Might would probably love to go threw the book, however right now that same baby boy in that photo was slowly dying, who knows how long he has left. "Do you have anything that could help us find them?" Zen shakes his head, looking sad "no im sorry, but me and my men would like to help. Its only because Izuku is related to me that they were taken in the first place... Its the least we could do!" An officer steps up "Sir, as much as we need the help we can not turn to the help of villains" Zen just sighs "Very well, at least take the info I've given you so far. Its gonna be tricky though to find them" All Might looks at him "Oh? And how so?"

Zen looks at him "Look at the third file, at his quirk. Him and the healer should be hiding somewhere away from where ever they are holding the children" Zen stands up and looks at the clock "Its been two hours since the punishment began, a students about to die..." Kendo and Tetsutetsu look sick by the thought of that, but All Might caught something no one else seemed to "What do you mean punishment?" Zen looks at him "You haven't been watching the live broadcasting have you?" When no one on the couch answered Zen sighs "The boy with the explosive quirk killed the guy you all know as Crimson Blood, blew him to bits after pretending to be dead after taking a bullet threw his cheek"

The room was completely silent for a long time, no one even daring to breath. Tetsutetsu is the one who broke the silence "Wait! That means they only have three villains left to defeat! Why not get it over with and kill the rest?" Kendo looks at him "Because they dont know what we do, they dont know anything..."

Zen smiles, looking more and more like his nephew with each smile "They said they were releasing clues correct? Please, let me help decipher the clues! I know these men and how they think, I could help find them and no one will have to know!" All Might would say no, but he as well as everyone else new they were running out of the time.

"Ok, Will let you help us"

* * *

Izuku woke up slowly to a muffled noise in the distance, lifting his head his eyes quickly focus on the dead face of his friend Kirishima, still sprawled in front of him on the table. He quickly gasps and sits up fast, looking around to see the worried eyes of Uraraka "W- what happened?" His voice came out raspy, and his entire body hurt bad. By the look in her eyes her body hurts just as bad "We got electrocuted for a whole hour, you wernt moving and I couldn't tell if you were breathing so-" Tears were running down her face, he reached his hand out to her, who gladly takes it in her own. "Hey, its ok im awake now..." He looks around the table, both Kaminari and Jiro are awake talking to each other, Yaoyorozu was awake but her eyes seemed so empty. Izuku gasps when he sees Tokoyami dead from his shot gun, the poor boy must of set it off while being shocked. Todoroki looked at him the same time his eyes found him, they both gave each other small nods to assure the other they were ok. Ashido was a mess, crying into her hands talking to herself.

His eyes finally came to the seat beside him where Katsuki Bakugou slept, however Izuku couldn't tell if the boy was breathing or not. "Kaachan?" He asks quietly, when he doesn't get a response he grows louder "Kaachan! Please Kaachan not now!" He felt the grip of Uraraka's hand tighten, as he turns to her she shakes his head. He wasnt able to handle the electricity, Kaachan was dead for good this time. This made Izuku tear up again, freely falling down his freckled cheeks. Katsuki Bakugou died saving them from one villain, and now he was free from this hell of a game. He wouldn't say it out loud, but he was jealous of his childhood friend.

At this point, Izuku didnt care if he was rescued. He just wanted to be free.

A voice suddenly booms threw the room, the new villain with the mohawk stepping forward "Now that every ones awake! Lets get this game going again, shall we kiddies? Now, im going to change the game a little since it seems our next shooter has a loved one around the table!" He slowly makes his way to stand behind Kaminari. He pulls out a sharp jagged blade and begins to press it into the terrified boys cheek, smirking he looks at Jiro "Now, shoot someone sitting at this table thats still alive or else ill kill this boy!"

Jiro's eyes grew huge "No please dont touch him!" The villain presses the blade deeper into the cheek, causing a sharp gasp to leave Kaminaris mouth "Ill let him go once you pull the trigger!" She looked around the table horrified, she didnt no what to do. She couldn't kill any of her friends, so the only thing she can do is kill herself. As she places the gun against her temple the villain speaks up cutting off Kaminari "Ah ah ah! No no Missy your not aloud to get the easy way out, kill someone around this table or else this boy dies! If you kill yourself ill kill him right after you!"

Izuku looks at the villain, voice cracking "Thats far to cruel! Thats an impossible choice for her to make!" Kaminari looks at her, giving her a small smile "Jiro, its ok for you to choose me. Im just so glad I got to know you in this lifetime" Jiro began to cry, causing tears to fall down Kaminaris cheeks as well "Shut up you idiot, I- Ill think of something!" Kaminari looks at her, reaching his hand out "Jiro, would you die with me hand in hand?" She looks at him then his hand before shaking her head "No you shouldn't have to die!" Kaminari could only give a small smile "Jiro, I killed Hagakure... Im ready for my time and I know once I die you will follow me, so lets both jump up from our seats together..."

Jiro stares at her best friend, the boy she fell hard in love with. Its all true, she would want to die the second he died and he probably thought the same. To everyone else at the tables horror she slowly took his hand and nodded "I love you Kaminari, even in you are a idiot" He laughs, holding her hand tightly "I love you to Jiro, the worlds biggest music freak!" As everyone else screamed, begging them to rethink what they were doing, trying to convince them theirs another way, they both stared into each others eyes and the whole room faded away from them. Slowly they counted together.

"One" The screams around them grew more concerned

"Two" They both smile, feeling happy they get to do this one last act together, the screams were far louder now

"Three" They both lifted themselves off the seat, and at the same time both their guns went off freeing them from the round table. Uraraka screamed, covering her mouth as blood splats from them both landed on her face. Izuku didnt feel the blood hit his face, to stunned by what he just witnessed. Was the villain going to force Uraraka and him into the same situation?

"WOW! Sure didnt see that! Bet the world loved that little act of love! Now for the next shooter!" He places the blood covered gun in front of Yaoyorozu. Izuku looked at her then at the next one to shoot, Uraraka. Yaoyorozu was the second person to already know exactly who they were going to shoot. She picked up the gun fast "Im sorry, as class vise president and a friend I didnt protect any of you" she then looks at the camera "im sorry mom and dad" She puts the gun to her temple and fires without a second thought, Killing herself.

Only four students were left.

* * *

 **This story is sadly going to end soon, probably. But now you know why Class 1A was targeted! Who do you think will be the last one sitting? A** **s always I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	7. Chapter 7

Izuku Midoriya, Ochako Uraraka, Shoto Todoroki, and Mina Ashido. Those were the four remaining students of Class 1A. Each student covered in the sprays of their friends blood. All mentally scarred, all wondering if they will be the next one to be killed. Todoroki looked across the table at Uraraka as she stares at the gun. It was the pink cheek girls turn to shoot, and by Izuku's expression he was begging her not to turn that gun on herself. The villain made his way over to her "Guess its your turn now pink cheeks! I wanna make this interesting, so!" He pulls out his knife again, still dripping with Kaminaris blood. He walks from her to the far side of Izuku, placing the knife at his throat. "I want you to shoot your boyfriend!" Uraraka grew more pale then their dead friends.

Todoroki shook his head fast, fear on his face "Thats to low even for you villain! Leave them alone! Uraraka shoot me instead!" The villain just laughs "Nope you dont make the rules!" He suddenly grabs Izuku's arm and lays it on the table, taking a different knife he slams it into his arm causing a scream to slip from Izuku's lips. "Try and make her defy me again and I will make sure this boy suffers long and hard! His screams will echo inside your skulls until one day you cant take it and kill yourself!" Izuku looks at Uraraka, trying to give her his best smile he could. The pain was clearly visible threw his eyes "I- Its ok Uraraka, please if I have to die I want you to be the one to do so"

Tears and sobs racked her body, she shakes her head "No! Deku will escape this dont worry! Mr. Aizawa and All Might are probably really near! Their going to save us!" Izuku looks at her sadly before shaking her head "Im sorry Uraraka, no ones coming to save us..." Her sobs grew louder shaking her head "Dont think like that! We have to-" His cry of pain cut her off as the villain suddenly dragged the knife out of his arm, almost cutting it in half.

Izuku looks at her "Uraraka, since the very first time I met you, I new I was going to fall in love with you" He says threw gasps of pain, she wipes at her eyes so she can see his green eyes threw the tears "I new to, the second you saved me you were my one and only hero..." That got him to shine the bright smile Izuku was known for. He wiped the tears from his eyes "When you get out of here, will you take care of my mom? I dont want her alone" Uraraka nods, sniffling. The villain seems to be loosing his patients, because he starts to slide the sharp knife down the side of Izuku's face. He clenches his eyes closed tightly fighting threw the pain. With shaky hands Uraraka lifts the gun slowly to aim at Izuku's head.

She had planned to marry him, to graduate together top of their class. To get an apartment together and help each other rise threw the ranks. Of course she was planning to help him one day become the number one hero. She had no desire, every time she looked into his green orbs or heard his adorable mumbles she new she had everything she could ever want. What more would she need? She had planned for Iida to be allowed to plan the wedding, and her best friends and class mates to all be her brides maids. She was sure Deku would have Bakugou as his best man, who probably would of been even though he agreed to it threw the laughs.

They were going to have kids together, she pictured a small green haired little one running around the house pretending to be a hero. She new one day they would both have to watch their child or children go off to school to become heroes like their parents. It would be hard, but they would have each other. Then when they got to old moved into the same retirement home to live the rest of their lives together in peace and happiness. They would spend their lives together. She had always pictured that, but that reality will soon die as soon as she pulled the trigger her finger was on.

When Deku opened his eyes and sees the gun, first fear hit him. The fear of death and leaving her alone. But then a new feeling hits him, Relief. He was finally going to be free. He turns as much as the chain will allow him and smiles at her "Dont worry, Ill make sure to give Iida one of your bone crushing hugs for you. You better live a long and happy life once your free" He says, tears poring down his cheeks. She smiles and gives a light laugh "Thank you Deku, for everything. Ill try and live my life for the both of us. And Iida to of course! And I promise your mom will be taken care of..." He smiles, tears now stopped. He feels so at peace, knowing the nightmare was about to end "I love you"

Uraraka smiles back at him, her tears not stopping "I love you to..." The sound of the bullet didnt register to her, nothing did anymore. She watched as the bullet made its way into Izuku's forehead, how his head droops forward and the small yet fast trail of blood runs down his face. What she really noticed though was his smile, how his face seemed so peaceful. He looked like he was asleep, about to wake up at any moment. She didnt hear the villain speaking, nor Todorokis yells to her, all she kept hearing was her Deku's final words.

 _'I love you'_

* * *

As soon as All Might returned to the police station, he new something bad happened. No one would make eye contact with him. Apparently the ground has became very interesting. Zen followed him closely, wearing a hood and a mask to hide his identity. He didnt want to bring the man along, but he was the only one who truly new these villains inside and out. If he couldn't figure out the clues then no one could.

Walking into the room with the board, he sees Aizawa asleep at a table still in his chair. A doctor was beside him talking to a officer. "Whats going on? What happen to Aizawa?" at the sound of All Mights question the doctor turned shooting daggers into the blonde man "You! You were not suppose to take him anywhere away from the hospital let alone a different city! You signed him out to take him outside the hospital for a walk around the building! That was it! I had to sedate him so he doesn't over do anything!" It was All Mights turn to be mad "Excuse me doctor, but did my friend agree to being sedated or did you force him? Do you not realize what is happening to this mans children? Hes watched thirteen of his students die!"

The officer looks at All Might sad "Actually the number of deaths for students has risen to seventeen since you last watched sir, only three students remain and we are wasting time rescuing them! They are loosing hope your coming All Might..." Seventeen students are dead?... How could this happen so fast?... Last he saw young Bakugou was the last to be shot, but didnt die and successfully killed the villain Crimson Blood. That would mean four more students have passed since then, Dammit they were running out of time!

Zen stood back letting the men argue, the giant board with all the clues and faces caught his attention. He made his way over studying it. When his eyes went over the crossed out faces of the student, he couldn't help but feel guilty. If he would of killed the four that left his group instead of allowing them to leave they would still be alive. His eyes found the crossed out picture of the familiar freckled faced smile, green hair as wild as ever. He felt his entire world freeze. His nephew, his little nephew he always wanted to meet, who he wanted to get to know. He was gone from the world never to return. He didnt realize he had fallen to his knees on the floor until a officer suddenly showed in front of him asking if he was alright.

Zen couldn't hear her however, all he could hear is the voice of his sister on the phone fifteen years ago. How exited she had been and how she couldn't stop smiling on the other end as she told him the magical words "Your gonna be a uncle!" of course it was soon followed by "If you get your act together and quit being a villain, you can be in his life". His sister new he couldn't just stop, to many people relied on him. In a way he was a hero in the eyes of villains, someone they could always turn to if they needed. He supported in other ways, always making sure they had enough money, watching over their home to assure nothing bad happened.

He once saw Izuku, who at the time couldn't of been two years old yet, sneak away from his mother as she wasnt looking in the market. He new his sister would be angry if he went to Izuku, so he guarded the toddler from a distance. If anyone came near he would snarl or glare at them making them leave the boy be. Finally when a hero came and found the boy, the hero of course recognizing the villain for who he was and evacuated the market. The news that night claimed he was trying to kidnap little Izuku! When his sister called him that night, he thought she would be furious with him. However she was crying, and he could hear Izuku near her in the background repeating 'mommy' over an over to try and calm her down. "Thank you, I know the man they are talking about on the news is you. You were protecting him wernt you?" Zen smiles at his sisters sobbing voice "of course sis! I love you both, I new you wouldn't want him seen with me so I guarded from a distance till a hero came. Did I cause you any trouble?" His sister laughed lightly into the phone "You saved my son Zen, you have never caused us trouble! But next time my baby is separated from me, please bring him home to me? It could help the world know how good you are inside!" Zen laughed "ok I promise!"

He didnt keep his promise, he didnt bring her baby home to her. He let his nephew die. Zen finally registers his surroundings as a loud bang hits his ears. He as well as everyone turned to All Might who had is fist inside the wall he was standing beside. Apparently he to just learned of Izuku Midoriyas death. No one else could hear it, but Zen heard the small whisper from the overgrown man "Im sorry my son, I failed you". Zen didnt realize the worlds number one hero was that close to his nephew, he left bad for the man.

The officer that was talking to the doctor before makes his way over, pointing at Uraraka "The villain made his girlfriend do it, He tortured the poor boy until she did. If it makes you feel any better, he died smiling..." All Might turned away from everyone, wiping at his eyes to hide the tears before turning back smiling his regular smile "of course he did, that is the kind of hero Izuku Midoriya is!" Zen smiles and nods, getting back to his feet. "You will have to tell me stories about him, help me get to know the kind of hero he was" Zen asks, looking at the picture on the bus. The photo was world famous now, especially now that everyone in the photo besides five individuals, three students and two teachers.

Zen moved to look at the clues, in total their were twelve. War, Underground, Below, Transport, 4, Closer Than You Think, File Case, Feet, Week, Fake, and Your. An officer had just left leaving the thirteenth and final clue they had was the most confusing, it was just a series of miss matched numbers 4-12-9-3-1-2. As the officer crossed off the eighteenth students face, Zen stared for what felt like hours before things began to click. He pointed to the four "This is telling you how many villains, Transport is the quirk of one of the men that left. He can transport anything he touches threw any obstacle. Its not really a teleport quirk cause he has to carry them. As for the rest I cant figure it out. The numbers dont make sense their is no pattern" The police were amazed, this strange man who just arrived has been able to figure out more then they have in the last few hours.

All Might stared at the numbers, then the rest of the clues. He was more confused on why one of the clues was just the word fake. What were they hinting that was fake? The murders were very much real, no one could fake those. And the students were all real as well their personalities hadn't changed a bit. As he was rubbing his chin lost in thought, a young Monoma runs into the room with a horror stuck expression. He was holding a paper in his shaking hand "W- we cracked the codes for the Live Feed! Y- your not gonna believe this..."

* * *

Ashido stared at the gun in front of her, shaking like a leaf in a storm. She kept mumbling words to herself, Todoroki and Uraraka new she had finally snapped. This would be the second time she was forced to kill, the first time she had killed someone it was to save Koda from his pain. But doing so and watching all her friends die had been to much for the girl. She reached her breaking point, she was no longer the Ashido everyone new and loved. She was on auto pilot. She looked around the table at all her died class mates, all the blood soaked into the old wood of the table. She then looked at Uraraka and Todoroki before smiling wider then ever "I can hear them calling for me, for us. They want us to join them... Ill see you both on the other side..." She then jumps on her seat, expecting her gun to go off.

Nothing happened.

She kept jumping before she started screaming, she then grabbed the gun and put it to her temple and pulled the trigger.

The gun was once again out of bullets.

The villain laughed making his way over, holding his knife "Poor girl, you dont have any bullets anywhere! How bad do you want to die? I want to hear you beg!" Uraraka covered her ears and closed her eyes tightly as her pink friend began to scream, begging to die. Claiming her dead friends were waiting for her. The villain let her scream and cry begging for death for ten minutes before he grabbed her by the hair between her horns and turned her head upwards before slicing open her throat. Todoroki covered his ears to block out the sound of the gurgles the pink girl made before she slumped forward, joining their friends in the after life.

The villain forcefully removed their arms from their ears, before putting a single bullet into the gun and handing it to Todoroki. He went behind the boy and removed the shot gun from behind his head. He did the same for Uraraka, then made his way to a place where both would see him "Now for the final show! Who will you choose Todoroki? Kill yourself and leave the girl all alone, or kill her and wait to be rescued? The choice is yours boy!" He happily says before going behind his protective glass.

Todoroki looked around the table at all the dead, their past voices and smiles filling his head. Their jokes in the class room during their study halls, or how loud they could get doing pranks on each other in the dorm. One look at Uraraka and he could tell she to was in the past, remembering the days when they were free and joyful. Not covered in the blood of their dead friends. He smiles lightly "Remember the day we all moved in together in the dorm house? That was right after we gained Bakugou back" She giggled lightly at the memory "Everyone was so bummed hearing how close we got to all being expelled, Bakugou made Kaminari over use his quirk and turn into a bumbling idiot. Everyone couldn't help but laugh" Todoroki smiles and nods in agreement.

Uraraka smiles "I wonder whats going to happen to Princess Doughnut Sprinkle Bomb, think someone will take care of her for us?" Todoroki nods lightly "Of course, our families are all probably taking good care of him right now" Uraraka smiles "Thats good" She looks at him "Do you think we would of had fun at the water park?" Todoroki nods "We all would of been laughing right about now, sliding down the water slides and swimming in the wave pool. Iida would be yelling at everyone to stop running, while Mrs. Midnight beat Mineta for trying to peak into the girls change room" Uraraka smiles and closes her eyes, trying to picture it all.

Todoroki sees her eyes closed and slowly raises the gun, when she opens her eyes they grow wide. "Im sorry Uraraka, mother, please forgive me"

Soon after he spoke those words the final bullet was shot.

* * *

In the city morgue, the head of the facility had just finished explaining to the Bakugou family how the school was planning on paying for everything, and that they will be taken to a room where the other parents are discussing details for the shared funeral. The class had done everything together, including died together, it was only fair their families would celebrate their lives and be buried together. The city had already found a small nature park that could be dedicated to the class. Their names wound be carved on a rock in the middle which would be surrounded by growing nature, a place to bring happiness to others. The true goal the class wanted to bring to others besides saving lives.

As Mitsuki waited for her husband to come out of the washroom, she hears the new car pull up. Her heart ached when the last one showed up carrying two families. From what she over heard their kids killed themselves together. In a sick way, Mitsuki was glad she wasnt going threw this alone. Of course she didnt want any of the kids to of been killed. But going threw her sons death alone would of been hard. When her son never woke up from the 'punishment' Her and her husband both new he was gone. The car ride from the school was a hard one, one that no parent should ever have to go threw. She watched as the Yaoyorozu family was taken into a private room to be debriefed on it all. Another car shows up soon after that, and her heart nearly stops as her short friend walks in. Her eyes were bloodshot from the crying, but somehow the tears haven't stopped yet.

She pushed herself off the wall she was leaning on and made her way to her friend wrapping her arms around her. They stood their in silence until an officer forced them to split, taking Inko Midoriya into one of the private rooms to debrief her on the park and the funeral. Inko made Mitsuki promise she would wait for her. Of course the blonde agreed and waited for her friend. Her husband went ahead into the main room where all families of class 1A besides the two families of the remaining two. They were planning every detail of the funerals. Their was going to be a public and a private one for only families. Their children were world favorites before this event, a lot of the public would want to celebrate their children's lives with them.

Inko came out of the small room, and dove instantly into her friends arms "Im all alone now Mitsuki..." The taller woman shakes her head holding her friend tightly "No, your not you have me and Masaru. You wont be left alone ok?" Inko could only nod lightly, never letting her friend go. After a few minutes had past, they made their way into the main area. As soon as they opened the door they nearly jumped out of their skin from all the yelling.

Mr. Kirishima was holding a red fabric up high, leg up on the table to show how determined he was "I'M TELLING YOU THE CHAIRS SHOULD HAVE RED CLOTH DRAPES ON THEM!" He yells, which Mr. Aoyama who was holding a golden fabric in his hand nearly pressed his face against the other mans, his foot also on the table "AND I'M TELLING YOU THEY SHOULD BE GOLDEN! WHITE AND GOLD TO REPRESENT OUR GOLDEN CHILDREN! THE ROSES WILL BRING ENOUGH RED!" A woman with blue hair suddenly stood up, waving her arms in hand chop motions at both men. Neither Inko or Mitsuki remember her from the dorm room, which means she must be a parent of one of the victims on the bus "Both of you are acting dishonorably! You are disrespecting the furniture as well as the other families!". Inko could only look up at Mitsuki, who looked down at her and they both try to hold back a small laugh. They wondered if their children acted like these parents.

A woman who shined brightly seen them standing in the doorway and stands up from her seat "not two more..." This got the argument to stop, everyone turned to the two women in the doorway. They shut the double doors and made their way over "I- Its not just us, theirs still two other families still calming down..." Inko says, gripping her friends hand tightly as they find seats in the crowded room. All parents look down towards the floor before the blue haired woman spoke "Three left then..." Her firsts were clenched tightly, as well as some other parents around the room. Mr. Aoyama, who sure seemed talkative took his foot off the table "What are the police doing, are they even trying?" His wife hit him hard, reminding him that some families are still new to this all. He bowed lightly "Sorry for my anger" Inko looked at the papers around the table "Could you show us what you have planned so far?" The quiet woman Mrs. Koda makes her way over, showing the women and Masaru who joined his wife what they have come up with.

They began to talk and add to details, which flared up the two men who seemed to love to argue when Jiro and Kaminari's family joined them. They were quickly brought up to speed and soon Mr. Jiro joined into the heated yelling once the topic turned to music. Soon the double doors opened yet again letting in a pink woman and her husband. The husband was carrying the woman, who passed out in the car on the way their. Everyone felt bad for them both, knowing full well what they were going threw. Inko offered her seat to them, seeing as it was bigger then the stool they were given. The man gave his thanks and sat down. Inko stood arms wrapped around herself, watching the couple. How she wished Hisashi was their for her now.

They all continued chatting and arguing until a officer came in, holding a paper "Can I have everyone's attention please?" Everyone settled down and turned to the man with the paper, all dreading what they were about to hear. "The game is officially over... The villain announced that it was over as one of the final students died, leaving one. And the police have now found the location of your children as well as the final survivor"

* * *

"The hell you mean the Live Feed is fake!? How is that possible!? All Might yells, Monoma looks at the man scared but hands him the paper he was holding "the reason no one could find the location is because their isn't one. Its a recording that would of had to been recorded before this day" All Mights eyes grew wide, now understanding the message in the van a week ago. _'Blood Will Be Shed Tonight'_. The game happened seven days ago! They were seven days late! There was no chance of them ever rescuing the students, the villains wernt just playing with the children but the world as well. That must be what the clue week meant. It happened a week ago. He turned to the clues "Monoma, can you figure out these clues to their location? You were able to figure out the video so..." Monoma nods in understanding before turning to the clues, he stares at them confused.

"Why is their a clue thats the word 'your'? That should only be used in-" He suddenly gasps before grabbing a blank paper on the desk close to him and began writing, everyone stared at the boy do his work. Monoma jumps back, like the paper just burned him "N- no way..." He stared down eyes wide. All Might came beside him before staring in pure horror of what the paper said, understanding why the boy acted so.

"Below Your Feet, Underground Forgotten War" Everyone turned their faces to the ground "Y- your saying this entire time!? This entire time they have been in underneath us in a old bomb shelter!?" An officer screeches, looking like she wanted off the ground. All the clues made sense now, Closer than we think, they were right under us! Fake as in the fake Live Feed! Blood will be shed tonight telling us that it happened that night, a week ago! The only clue left was File Case, which must be where the door is! Its behind one of the police hundreds of file bookcases! An officer runs into the quiet room with a paper "Its over! The final clue is 'To Late'!" He yells, Dammit! They ran out of time! All at once the ones able to rushed out towards the file cases, All Might starts to rip off the shelves from the wall, looking for the door. He didnt care about the papers falling everywhere or others yelling for him to stop.

"The kids are in a bunker below us! The entrance is behind one of these! The survivor has been alone down there for a week!" Someone yells, which gets everyone to start ripping down filing cabinets and bookshelves. "I found it!" Someone yelled a few feet down from where All Might was, sure enough the wall their was a different brick with a small whole showing the wood from the door. "Stand back!" Everyone ran as the number one hero punched threw the wall and the door, revealing many MANY stairs! "Ill call an ambulance! Just in case!" Someone yells, All Might and four other police get the ok to go down their. Will All Might any waiting traps or villains would easily be dealt with.

All Might practically flew down the staircase, reaching a solid metal door. It took a few punches but he finally managed to get threw the door, releasing a god awful smell of death and blood. A officer instantly threw up from the smell, taking the duty of guarding the door outside the room. All Might carefully entered, walking towards the table surrounded by turned off cameras and bright lights. The sight was more horrific in person then on camera. The students were all their, every single one covered in blood not moving. This only worried All Might more.

There was suppose to be a survivor.

He made his way to each student, checking for a pulse from each one. He gasped when he found a weak, but very much there pulse in young Uraraka's wrist. He carefully freed her from the chain which held her and picked her up. However when he leaned down to do so he became face to face with Izuku Midoriya, his smile still on his face. He looked like he was just asleep, he looked so peaceful. A light groan from the girl in his arms brought him back to reality as he stood up and went to the door "You four stay here and guard them! We have one survivor!" They all nodded and allowed the man by, all praying that the small thin girl stayed alive.

When All Might reached the top, he has full passage threw the huge crowd to the exit where the ambulance was waiting. Everyone looked at the poor thin girl, the blood of her friends almost as brown as mud from being on her skin so long. He quickly rushed her to the ambulance who sped off, trying to keep her stable. All Might took a moment to watch it speed into the distance.

It was over, it was all finally over. After sixteen hours, the death game had finally been completed. The world had their one survivor just like the villains said. He would of sat down in the middle of the street, he had no more energy. However when lots of yelling began inside he grew worried. "Did he miss a villain hiding down there? Did he miss someones pulse and he just sent off that kids last hope. An officer runs outside "All Might! We went down to bring the others back up!" The poor kid was having a hard time catching his breath, All Might placed his hand on the young mans shoulder "Easy now deep breaths, what happened?"

"V- villains! Three of them they killed the four officers down their and took the bodies!"

* * *

 **Uraraka is the last survivor! Did you see it coming? The class was finally found, only to be lost once again. One last chapter then this story is sadly over. As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	8. Chapter 8

**Final chapter for Breaking Point! Its gonna be small sorry about that. Hope your not disappointed by the ending!**

* * *

A full week went by after that day. When the media was informed all the details (minus the gory or personal details of course) they had the hardest time giving the report of the Live Feed being fake. The Location of Uraraka was kept hidden from everyone besides family and police. The world was silent as the media flashed the photos of all twenty one lives lost to this tragedy. When the world became aware that the bodies of all the students were taken, an uproar soon followed. Everyone agreed the families of the victims deserved closure.

All Might walked down to Aizawa's hospital room, carrying three boutiques of flowers. One for Aizawa, Present Mic, and Uraraka. After the doctor had sedated Aizawa, he slipped into another coma. He had not woken since that day, he doesn't know the fate of his students. They all hoped he would remember what happened on the bus, or even up to when he had to be sedated. Walking into the room he could not of smiled wider, seeing the black haired man sitting up awake talking to a nurse and doctor. The nurse noticed him in the doorway and smiles "Ah All Might! Will be done in a second with him!" All Might nodded to the woman and made his way to the bed Present Mic laid in.

The smaller man had been in the coma for over two weeks now, his condition not changing. The doctors were worried with no brain activity the man would never wake up. All Might changed out the flowers beside him and made his way to Aizawas flowers, changing his as well. The doctor leaves the room after running the tests, the nurse turns to All Might "he remembers up to when the doctor sedated him. He asked for you to tell him what he has missed if you are ok with it. All Might nods and takes a seat "I can handle it, thank you nurse" She nods and leaves the room.

Aizawa turns to the man, he grew thin being in and out of comas, but he was looking a lot better to All Might just being awake. "Last thing I remember was Bakugou killing the villain then them all being punished, what happened after that?" All Might looked at his hands, knowing his friends hates when people sugar coat anything to him "They got electrocuted for a whole hour, Bakugou and Tokoyami never woke up from it. After that Jiro and Kirishima killed themselves together, holding hands. Then Yaoyorozu killed herself, Uraraka was forced to kill Midoriya, The villain killed Ashido, and Todoroki took his own life instead of taking Uraraka's. Shes in the room across from here, still recovering..." Aizawas fists were gripped so tight on the sheets, his knuckles were whiter then the sheets themselves.

"What else?" All Might looked at his friend "The Live Feed was fake, it was all a prerecording from a week before. The game happened the night we found that message in the moving truck. Uraraka waited a whole week before we rescued her from that room. The room was in a underground war bunker underneath the police station we were in..." Aizawa took a sharp breath in at that, which was to be expected. They were so close and no one had a clue. He looked to his left to his open window "All Might, Im retiring from being a teacher... and a hero..." All Might could only nod, understanding how defeated he felt. If All Might could, he would retire as well. After all these years of being a hero, the devastation that happened to class 1A was what defeated him. Loosing his son Izuku is what truly did it.

"The biggest help we got was from Monoma the class 1B student, and the leader of the roaring tigers Zen who happens to be Izuku Midoriyas uncle. The four villains who were responsible for this went rouge, the roaring tiger had no part in it. Actually the roaring tiger doesn't hurt anyone innocent anymore, after they almost died from being executed they turned a new leaf, going after other villains" Aizawa smiled lightly at that, but said nothing. A long quiet time passed before they could hear a blood curdling scream from across the hall. All Might placed his arms on Aizawa, trying to keep the man in bed. Aizawa new that voice.

"Shes just having a nightmare, if you run in there now you will only scare her to death!" Aizawa stopped struggling, leaning back into his pillows. He looked towards the doorway that lead to the hallway "When can I see her?" All Might smiles "Actually once she calms down usually she stops by in here to see how your doing, then heads with her family to her therapy sessions. Shes having a lot of trouble walking after the electrocution, and the chair broke a few of her ribs as well. However... The worst is her eyes..." Aizawa wanted to ask when he heard a door shut in the hall followed by loud sobbing.

Uraraka's mother was having hard time adjusting to how broken her daughter was, after she calmed down slightly she walked into Aizawas room "Hello All Might, how is he- Hes awake!" She gasps staring at the very much awake Aizawa. Aizawa waves at her "How is Uraraka?" she makes her way over to the side of the bed "Shes been better, the nightmares are getting worse. Shes starting to lash out which hurts her already injured body. Plus she still refuses to eat anything, the doctor gave her a feeding tube last night to help her eat... Its gonna be a long time before shes ever ok again, if she even can be..." All Might gave the woman a smile and thumbs up "Dont worry! Seeing Aizawa could lift her spirits!"

The mother could only nod before she heard a door open, she looked to see her husband pushing Ochako Uraraka in a wheelchair into a room "Lets go see if your teachers are awake, perhaps that will cheer yah up!" He smiled at the ball of blanket on the wheelchair. Uraraka was in a unhealthy small ball, only the tubes from her oxygen and IV in her arm were visible coming out of the tiny ball of blankets. He stopped walking with a shocked expression to see Aizawa actually awake.

Aizawa looked at the small bundle sad, reaching a hand over and carefully lifting a piece of blanket to reveal her brown hair "You know, Its rude to hide from the person your visiting" Never has he seen her move so fast. She was freed from the ball of blankets in a flash, Staring with brown eyes the size of saucers at her teacher. Aizawa now understood what All Might meant about her eyes, They were dull and empty. They lost their spark completely and it may never return. He gave her the best smile he could and ruffled her hair "Whats with that face, didnt write me off as dead did yo-" He was cut off by her jumping up and tackling him in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around her gently. She was so skinny, he could feel her bones poking him. He whispered in her ear "Its ok now, its all over" She cried after he said those words. No one could understand how she felt, but Aizawa was there. He knows what it felt like on that bus. Of course only she could know what it was like in that room, but Aizawa new she needed to hear from him it was all over. After all they were the last remains of what once was class 1A.

He prayed with everything he could that it was finally over.

* * *

Inko leaned down and placed her flowers in front of the giant statue inside 1A park. The statue was golden, with nineteen human like figures standing on top with one arm up doing the 'plus ultra' pose. On the statue was all nineteen names of the students of class 1A who lost their lives. Above the names the photo Izuku took on the bus with everyone in is. The villain was of course removed from the photo, leaving it to be a truly happy photo.

Mitsuki smiles at the statue and looks around the park. New Sakura trees were planted as well as flowers of all kinds. Their were small fish ponds around the whole park, in total the park was stunning. Each student had a rock around the park describing who they were as a person as well as a picture of that said student.

"If the kids were here, they would love this place Inko!" Mitsuki says looking around as well. The two woman have become close again, the deaths of their only children in the same disaster gave them a feeling no one else could ever share. All the parents of class 1A agreed. They all hoped they were the only ones to ever go threw this.

The school has been under major attack after this incident by the public. They couldn't fully swear their students safety anymore, which caused many parents to pull their children out. The dorm house of Class 1A has not been touched yet, everything left the way the children had left it. Mrs. Todoroki took in the classes cat, Princess Doughnut Sprinkle Bomb became a service animal. The cat has stopped the mother from killing herself twice now, alarming the hospital of what she was about to do.

They walked down a path threw the park, leading to their sons rocks. Their rocks were placed by each others to show they are still close even in death. They had always been together since they were babies, so why should they be separated now? Mitsuki and Masaru had a big fight, which caused for them to agree on some time apart. Currently Mitsuki lived with Inko, sleeping on the couch. Neither of them could dare go near Izuku's room yet. It was far to soon for that painful step.

Inko touched her sons rock, as if she was touching her son "My brother Zen is joining the police force, he and the roaring tigers are going to be undercover villains for the police and help take down the biggest threats. He calls it the 'Izuku effect" She lets out a small laugh, remembering how bubbly he was talking about it. After all these years her younger brother hadn't changed.

Mitsuki shook her head, smiling "Still cant believe you have had a brother you never told me about this whole time!" Inko smiles and begins to walk yet again. After both funerals her and her brother became close again. Zen always wanted to hear stories of his nephew, shes had to get mad many times and send Mitsuki after him because hes tried to take her photos of him. They were more precious to her then anything, especially now that she wouldn't be getting anymore.

They watch as a few children run around the park, their parents yelling to them to behave reminding them this wasnt a play ground. They watch as two little boys marched along together, one carrying a butterfly net and the other a bucket. It reminded the two grieving mothers of their sons, how they were always playing together at that age. Inko smiles up at her friend "Shall we go home?" Mitsuki nods and smiles "Yeah, better soon or else Zen may take all your photos again and eat out the fridge!" Inko laughs as they walk towards their car.

In the corner of her eye she swears she could see her Izuku standing beside his rock smiling at her, as Katsuki leaned against his with his arms crossed while trying to hide his smile. However when she turns to face the figures they were gone. "Something wrong Inko?" She shakes her head, looking back to her worried friend "No, everything is fine..."

* * *

The Mohawk villain walked down a dark hallway, yawning and stretching his arms above his head. He walked into a room where a short man with short brown hair was working away. If the small man could, he would be far away from this place. He didnt want to be a part of this, he wanted to go back to Zen but sadly that wasnt happening any time soon.

"How is he coming? This the last one doc?" Doc nods, finishing up his work. He always wanted to use his quirk for the greater good, but villains always made him use it for evil. "Just finished boss, this is the last one. Shall I put him with the others?" The mohawk man nods to him and watches as he wheels the cart down a bright white hall. On each side of the hall were very small rooms made of glass, all but one room was occupied with a sleeping figure. Each figure went threw the docs hard core healing sessions. Getting the last subject into the last room, he locks and seals the room up.

"Now what boss?" He asks, looking up to the man whos smirk was ear to ear "Now, we prepare game two doc!" They turn and leave the hallway of rooms, turning off the lights to leave the fifteen class 1A students to sleep in complete darkness.

* * *

 **And that is it for Breaking Point! I really hope you all enjoyed the story, If you want a sequel let me know!**

 **~DekuLove**


	9. Authors Note

**Authors Note!**

* * *

 **THE SEQUEL IS HAPPENING!**

 **Keep an eye out for** **Breaking Point 2:Abattoir!**

 **It will be out in about a week! So keep your eyes peeled!**

 **As always, I hope you enjoyed!**

 **~DekuLove**


	10. Authors Note 2

THE SEQUEL BREAKING POINT: ABATTOIR IS UPLOADED. I HOPE YOU ENJOY!

~DekuLove


End file.
